The Collinsport Chronicles V: The Ayatollah
by Maryland Rose
Summary: Barnabas' efforst to bring in a new industry embroils him with the nearby Indian tribe. He runs afoul of a powerful shaman, and old sins come calling on him
1. Chapter 1

THE AYATOLLAH OF COLLINSPORT

Maggie is steering a new industry to Collinsport and Barnabas is in the middle of it. Louella is being haunted by Beth Chavez and Barnbas and Willie put Derek to watch her. Joe Haskell is painting mysterious pictures guided by the spirit of Sam Evans, and Barnbas tries to riddle their meaning. David is a drug addicted werewolf and Barnabas wants him released into his custody.

* * *

Chapter 1

Barnabas stretched his arms. Was it an optical illusion or was the pile of papers actually shrinking? He dared not hope too much. But if he was able to cut the backlog...

He realized he was not alone in his office.

"You" he said to Derek "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Louella?"

"She'll be all right for the moment" Derek scowled "she now believes that Quentin is coming back soon. I just want to get something settled before he breaks her heart again."

"So what do you want to settle? You want a raise?"

"Do you know how many sleeping pills she's got?"

"Too many?"

"And she's got booze, too. Do you know what kind of a combination that makes?"

Barnabas nodded unhappily "Deadly. But I wouldn't worry too much According to the Beth pattern, she should try to jump off Widow's Hill if she wants to kill herself."

"But don't you see? She doesn't need to want to. She only needs to get depressed enough to be careless. One shot of booze too many, forget to keep count. Then the sleeping pills... If she does it after dusk I may be able to stop her. If she does it before..."

Derek let that sink in. Barnabas could figure out the rest.

"You are right." Barnabas said "I should have figured it out by myself."

"We could put a suggestion in her mind to keep away from both."

"You want my permission to do it?"

"No. I want you to do it."

"Me? Why?"

"Because if I do this, I'll screw it up. The only time I tried something like this, it was to keep Mrs. Jennings from using me as bait. You know how successful I was."

"All right" he rose from his seat " you can come along if you want."

He shrugged. No pain. He should be able to fly,...

"Oh, God!" he said suddenly. "we can't"

"What's wrong?"

"What about the cross she always wears?"

"What does it matter what religion she is?"

Barnabas stared at Derek in disbelief. "You mean you don't know about crosses?

"What is there to know?"

"You shouldn't be able to look at them"

"Really?" Derek shook his head. "I don't know. There aren't that many of them these days. And anyway, the ones that wear them are Jesus Freaks, and I keep away from them on general principle...

"Derek.. Derek..." Barnabas shook his head " Eventually I will be able to make sense out of you. But I don't expect it to be soon."

"Why not go now and see if we can get around it?"

Louella was sleeping when they came into her bedroom. As Barnabas suspected she was wearing a cross.

"I cannot get to her this way."

Derek shrugged, picked up a piece of clothing from the bedside chair, and threw it by Louella's side, covering that piece of metal that was making Barnabas act up.

"Can you do it now?"

Barnabas wondered how come he had never thought about it Well, all he had now was to get enough control of Louella's mind to keep her from taking too many pills.

As he knelt by her side he was aware of the intent expression in Derek's face. Evidently Derek wanted to know how that kind of thing was done.

"This is not the kind of thing for which you want a witness" he thought.

If he were to write a book about his most embarrassing moments, this one would make the list, for sure. But, embarrassing or not, as Derek pointed out, Louella needed something done.

* * *

Iris was making a path through the snow when Elsa came by.

"Hard work, isn't it?" Elsa said.

"Plenty" Iris turned to the little girl "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Not today. They cancelled school because of the snow.

"So you are just hanging around?" Iris threw more snow to the side and tried to dislodge a piece of ice that had frozen glued to her driveway.

"I just have noting to do...do you mind if I stay?"

"Of course, I don't"

"Representative Evans is going back to Washington"

"Yes, she is."

"I imagine that you must be glad."

"Glad? Why?"

Elsa shrugged "I saw her and Barnabas at the hotel."

'Yes. He made her check there" What was the brat hinting at?

"The way he looked at her...As if he had just signed Mr. and Mrs. Smith in the register.

Iris looked at Elsa again. She was actually enjoying this, the b rat!

"Did they actually cancel classes?"

"Of course!" Elsa said heatedly.

"I think that I will call the truant officer and ask him about it."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Playing hooky, I see. Well, Miss Quarles, if you don't disappear in the next five minutes, I will call him."

* * *

The sheriff opened Chris' cell

"Your lease has just run out. Sorry to have to evict you, but that's how things are.

"You mean I am free?"

"Your wife left for DC, and the hospital withdrew the charges. You are a free man now."

Chris looked with regret at the crossword puzzle that he was close to solving. "Can I take it with me?" he finally asked.

"Of course, you can. Now go out and try to calm your sister."

Chris smiled cordially "You know, I am going to miss living here. I am not being sarcastic. I actually had a good time in your jail."

"Doesn't surprise me" George said "life without responsibilities is always an attractive proposition."

* * *

Willie led Phillip into the Old House.

"As I told you, there is not much to do. Keep the place minimally clean, get the mail and the phone messages. Keep it supplied with candles. This place has no electricity, so you have to make do. The Laundromat isn't too far away. You get use of the car, since he prefers to fly. There is a portable icebox where you can keep your food. There is also an alcohol heater, so you can live quite well. Try not to run too high a gas bill. If you want, I can give you a battery-operated TV."

Phillip shook his head.

"You should get it. A TV would help you catch up on the things that changed since you...disappeared."

"Where does he...he,..? :Phillip was surprised that he would have the courage to ask it.

"Here" Willie swung open the secret door behind the library.

Phillip looked inside, not daring to come into the room. Seeing the coffin was b ad enough. Seeing what was inside...

"In the old times." Willie continued "you'd also have had to keep watch that nobody got suspicious of his not being around during the day, but now he's gone public."

Phillip felt his legs give way He slid to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Willie helped him to stand. "Are you sick?"

"No..." Phillips said with a strangled voice "it is just that I can't believe this is happening...That I am taking this job...that I am keeping house for...for the thing that wrecked my life. Mine and Megan's"

"You hate him still, don't you?" Willie said gently "Look if it is too much for you, you don't have to take this job. You can help me in the shop."

"No. I'll be all right. I know I shouldn't hate him. We were both Jeb Hawkes' victims. And anything he promised since I came back has happened. I am free. I have a place to stay. I have a chance to start over. I really shouldn't ask for anything else. But Damn it!" he screamed "I want Meggie!"

* * *

Thirty pushups. Xavier Davenport was worried. Granted that he was tired today. He should be able to do fifty. If he didn't keep in shape, he stood no chance of winning this year's Polar Bear contest...

He saw the mail truck approach his house. He went to the door to pick up the mail. He did not expect much. He didn't think that there would be any change from the usual official double-talk he got regularly.

But he was wrong. Somebody had sent him a letter of interest. Strong interest in his ideas. Referred by Representative Evans.

Now that he thought about it, Representative Evans had shown more than polite interest when he spoke to her. And it seemed to have been genuine...

And he had always known that it would happen. As oil became scarcer and scarcer, people stopped taking him for a kook, and wondered if he might, after all, be right.

He smiled. The only thing that would make this day better would be to receive a letter from the Air Force showing as much interest in U.F.O.s as Mr. Collins showed for the hydroelectric center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willie jumped to answer the phone.

"What is it?" he said as soon as he recognized Barnabas' voice "Louella?"

"No. There is no change there."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Had he been that tiresome when he was mooing about Josette? Probably worse. "I know that it is hard for you, but the best you can do is wait."

Willie breathed deeply a couple of times. "Why did you call, by the way?"

"Davenport is coming here."

"Is he? You mean, he really wants to put his business here?"

"There is a good chance that he will. Now, I have this problem. Where are we going to put him? We can always send him to a motel. But if he roomed with one of the people who called him, he might be more willing. I cannot put him at my place. There is no electricity, and Phillip acts as if I was a plague carrier..

"Not to mention that you are going to get David as soon as Julia gets here. No, my place is a lot better.

"You don't mind?"

"It is my project as well as yours."

"You are a good friend."

"It is just good business. If people have steady jobs, they have money to spend, and some of it gets spent in my store. When they have no money, I have no customers."

When Barnabas hung up, he noticed that Phillip had admitted Iris in.

"Iris, I was just leaving."

"That can't wait. I got this in the mail." she extended it towards him. "A perfumed note from Carolyn."

"Dear Mrs. White:

I want to extend to you my appreciation for providing me an opportunity to indulge in my new hobby. Thanks to your cooperation was able to experience a pleasure I had not anticipated. Be sure that I will always remember you with gratitude.

Yours.

Carolyn Hawkes.

P.S.: My cousin Barnabas can tell you more about my new hobby."

"What does she mean by new hobby? Barnabas asked.

"I have no idea.. Loot at your own mail.

There was a perfumed envelope among the mail. It seemed thicker than the note that Iris had received.

As he opened it, the photos fell on the floor.

Those photos...something twisted inside him when he saw them. Him and Iris. Alone in the corridor leading to his office.

His lips pulled back in a snarl, Iris's head tilted back, his tongue lapping the blood, his teeth going into her throat...

Was it that ugly, that brutal?

"The bitch" Iris muttered Gently she took the letter than fell from Barnabas' fingers. She read it, trying to keep her voice steady.

"My dearest cousin:

I have started on a new hobby: photography. I want you opinion on these. I think that they are good likenesses of you. So does Nicholas, who helped me obtain them. I hope you concur.

In case you are in doubt as to what is a good likeness of you, ask Mrs. White.

I have the impression that somebody called Davenport is coming to town to discuss business with you. I wonder what he will think of these. And maybe these photos are good enough to be shown in a national magazine. I want your honest opinion.

Your loving cousin

Carolyn"

"Well, we knew it was coming."

Barnabas nodded, unable to take his eyes off the photos.

"I imagine that Nichols was the one who let her spy on us to get them" she nudged him to remind him that Nicholas might still be spying on them..."I fell dirty inside. And these happened a while ago. When Maggie was still in town. She must have held them a while."

Letting Barnabas' hopes rise. Letting him think that he could pull off the Davenport deal. And then quashing those hopes when everything seemed within reach.

"It is blackmail. And there isn't much we can do about it."

"No, not much" Neither of them mentioned the document they had obtained from Frank Torrance. Even if Angelique had protected it against any attempt to destroy it, it was best if Carolyn didn't learn it until the last moment.

"Do you want to see her? Or do I go?"

"I..." he looked at the photos again "I...I don't know if...if I can control myself...I don't want to hurt her. And now I feel I would gladly kill her."

"Then I'd better go. I can't promise to hold my temper, but...

* * *

Iris lingered inside, trying to get enough courage to go out, to face Carolyn.

Not that she doubted how the game would go. She had good cards and she meant to play them.

The Xerox copy of Frank's document rested in her handbag. She patted it, but while that gave her assurance, it didn't calm her.

She was angry with Carolyn. Angry enough to start screaming like a fishwife.

And Carolyn would love that. She would smile, in that aristocratic way of hers, and talk of how class will always tell. "No breeding, you know", and "you can take white trash out of the trailer park, but you cannot take the trailer park out of the white trash.."

She toyed with the idea of mailing it instead.

Yes. Write a letter in perfumed paper.

"Dearest Carolyn:

I found that while your photos are interesting, they are basically amateur efforts. I wouldn't count much on their being published. In the end you'll only be embarrassed.

I know that it is a blow for you to hear this. But it happens to be the truth. To make you understand it, Iris and I are sending you a piece of writing that is also amateur effort.

This piece of writing deserves to be published as your photographs are. I know that it is hard to accept it, but is the truth. May you continue to improve in your efforts.

Love

Barnabas"

No, she decided, it was a good idea, but not good enough.

She forced herself to walk to Collinwood. And she forced to be polite when Carolyn received her.

"This is most pleasant, Mrs. White" she said. Indeed she was pleased. Wasn't she going to see his hated cousin's lover squirm?

"Is it, really? I am sorry I cannot say the same."

"You have no manners, you know."

"Blackmailers do not deserve any." that shot pleased her. "I saw the photos you took."

"You liked them?"

"I hated them."

"Why? Can't you stand the truth?"

"They aren't true. They...they are obscene."

"It happened that way, didn't it?"

"It did."

"So how come you claim that the photos aren't true? You have a weird standard of truth" she smiled condescendingly "a deficiency in your education?"

"They are not true because there is a lot more to him than that. There is so much that your photos did not capture. and when you say that these photos show all there is to know about him, then they become obscene."

How was she able to speak so calmly?

"An interesting point. Are you going to tell that to Mr. Davenport?

"Sooner or later we will. But one thing for sure. He won't hear it from you. And he will never see the photos either."

"That is up to Barnabas, not me."

"It is up to you. Read this." she took the Xerox copy from her bag an threw it on Carolyn's lap.

It was interesting how Carolyn's expression changed as she read it.

"You...you bastards."

"You know that Barnabas will not use it unless you give him a reason to. You forget about the photos and we'll forget about this.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"The same way Barnabas wouldn't dare force his will on you last fall? How many years could you get for that joke? And who'd be in charge of teh factory while you are in jail? Your mother? David?"

"You cheap whore! White trash! You dare tell me that? You dare tell me what I must do?"

Carolyn's face was red, her eyes bulging, She spat between words and hissed...

...like a fishwife. Like an ill-bred fishwife with no education.

All those expensive schools were only a veneer on the unstable person that Carolyn had become. She would be cool when things went her way. When they didn't, her poise disintegrated.

Carolyn grabbed a candlestick. Iris looked with alarm. Was she considering braining her?

Luckily, Nicholas came in at that moment.

"Mrs. Hawkes" he said " I have some bills."

"What?" Carolyn turned her anger to him "more expenses yet? For that useless TV set you waste your time with?"

"But...you said..." Nicholas barely managed to end his sentence "that it had helped you."

"Well, it didn't. And what's more, it's broken, isn't it? It breaks two days out of three. Get out! And stay out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How did it go?" Barnabas asked.

"She hated it" Iris said "but she understands her position. She won't use the photos now. Another thing, whatever she used to spy on us is now out of order."

That has been that Nicholas' 'TV set' that Carolyn complained about.

"Good" Barnabas said, looking at the photos.

"We should burn these now." Iris said quickly.

"Burn then?"

"You don't really want to keep them. They are ugly."

Burning them turned out to be a bit of a logistics problem, because Barnabas had succeeded only too well in banishing matches and ashtrays from the office. Iris finally solved the problem by holding a paper napkin against the electric coils of the coffee machine and using a Styrofoam cup to hold the burning photos.

"I'd rather not explain to the Fire Department what we are doing." Barnabas chuckled "I hope that's the last photos we have to destroy."

"Carolyn won't try that again." Iris agreed while sipping coffee. "Did you make this coffee?"

"Yes. Is it good?"

"It is...improving."

Barnabas looked at the flames "the photos" he said "did I really look that way?"

"That night you looked as if had been run over by a steamroller." she shrugged " no one can be holding dignified poses all the time."

"I would like a good photo of myself."

"Why didn't you say so? I'll take one with my Polaroid."

A sound of knuckles rapping the door made them look towards Chris Jennings standing halfway into the office.

"Chirrs. What is it?"

"Is it true that a guy named Davenport is coming here to talk business with you?"

"Yes. Me and Willie."

"Then you need a fashion consultant."

"Fashion consultant?"

"Sure, it is very important how you look. You have to make a good impression on him. Good enough for him to trust his money to you."

"You think it's that important?"

"It is. You'll have to get Willie to wear a tie, for starters."

"He won't like that."

"He'll do it for the money. As for you, you'd better leave that Inverness coat where Davenport can't see it."

"It is a god coat."

"It probably was one hundred years ago. Now it looks worse than Columbo's raincoat."

"So just suits for the both of us." Barnabas nodded. How was he ever going to get Willie into a tie?

"A dark suit for Willie. For you tweeds would be better. Made you look less pale."

"I guess I'll have to tell Willie that we have to look elegant for the occasion."

"Tell him not to use any clothes that Chris doesn't approve of." Iris said " You tell him to look elegant, and he'll come out looking like one of the Blues Brothers."

* * *

Julia Anderson looked sleepily at the familiar streets of Collinsport. it hadn't changed much. The same houses, the same shops, the same fishing boats in the harbor...

"Looks like a nice town." her husband Kenneth said "a little dull, though."

"A little bit" she suppressed a chuckle "But it has been home to me for a long time."

"I imagine that it does improve in the summer."

"And if an U.S. Representative came out of here, the place must have something going for it."

...Maggie... How long ago had it been since she had first seen Maggie? How long since she had taken her to Eagle Hill Cemetery trying to find clues for her broken mind?...How long since she had met Barnabas?

She realized now how much she had allowed her life to wrap itself around him. She had followed him. To the past. To Parallel Time...always at his side. Always believing that one day he would see how she loved him. And that he would return her love...

Well, that was over now. She hade Kenneth, and could think of Barnabas without hurting.

"You think that they could use another surgeon in the hospital?"

"The way these fishermen keep having accidents, sure. Not counting traffic accidents, specially in summer, there's never a shortage of mangled bodies in this town."

"I see." Kenneth sighed. "it is something we don't like to think about. How our bread and butter depends on somebody being maimed or worse."

"They would still have accidents if you weren't there to patch them up."

"I suppose so."

Kenneth parked in front of the house they had rented.

'Home, Julia."

Julia got out of the car, trying to study her new home through sleepy eyes.

"Rather forbidding, eh? Do you think it has any ghosts in it?" Kenneth laughed.

"Ghosts?" Julia shivered " I don't think so. Not in this house."

"Como on, Julia, you know that there are no such things as ghosts."

* * *

Carolyn was still angry with herself. She should have remembered about Frank Torrance. she should have figure out that something like that might happen, and done something about it.

And she shouldn't have made a spectacle of herself in front of Iris.

That couldn't be helped. But with Angelique's cooperation she might be able to solve her other problem.

Nicholas's powers wren not strong enough to remove the protection that Angelique had put on the Torrance document. But Angelique could be made to remove that protection.

And she knew how to make Angelique do it.

Angelique, as if on cue, came in.

"Why did you want to see me? she asked bluntly.

"I want a favor for you. Well paid, of course."

"If you want a job done by the agency, it is fine." She was now the whole agency, at least until Megan returned.

"Not my money, yours The money you inherited from Rumsen."

"What about it?"

"Firs let me tell you my problem. Barnabas has a paper signed by that OSHA man. That Torrance."

"If you know about the paper, you also know that I put a spell of protection on it."

"If you don't lift the protection and allow me to destroy it, I will contact Rumsen's family and tell them that your marriage was invalid."

"Invalid?"

"Invalid due to bigamy, Cassandra. You were married to Roger Collins when you married Rumsen. You never bothered to divorce. So you have no right to Rumsen's money. I'll bet that there are plenty of Rumsen's relatives who would love to hear of it.

"But if I help you, you'll keep silent about it?"

"Of course."

"You seem to have thought of everything. Except for a couple of things."

"Which things"

"Number one" She gave a vicious twist to the handle of her purse, forcing Carolyn to gasp for breath "It is Barnabas who does not want to hurt you. I have no such scruples" she released Carolyn who gasped, trying to regain her breath.

"Number two, how will you go about proving your claim? Where are your witnesses to claim that Angelique Rumsen and Cassandra Collins are the same person? How many people have met both of them? You have Nicholas, who has been picking his brain in alcohol for the past eight years. And you have Roger, who is in a mental institution. And nobody else."

She got up, "You are a fool, Carolyn, but you cannot accept it."

"No! You are not Cassandra Collins" Carolyn shouted "You are not a Collins at all! You have no right to be in this house! Get out!"

Angelique left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barnabas drove to Julia's house. Better not to fly until he knew how her husband would take it.

To see Julia again...The memories welled up in him. what had then not been through together? If only he had known that she loved him...

What would have he done? he asked himself mercilessly would he have been wise enough to return her love?

Not likely. He still believed, in spite of all the evidence to the contrary that he would get Josette back again.

And because he insisted on living in the past, he lost the opportunities open to him in the present...Him and Julia...they would have been good company for each other...Like it was with Iris.

Well, that was over. She was married now, and happy with her new husband. All he had to do was to drop in and wish good luck to both of them. Also tell Julia about David, Amy, and Louella.

Julia and Kenneth were still unpacking when he got there. Julia was the one who opened the door.

"Welcome back, Julia' he managed to say before she fell in his arms.

"Don't stand near any mirrors" she whispered quickly "he doesn't know yet. I am trying to break the news to him gently."

Barnabas wondered if there was any gentle way of breaking that kind of news, but decided to humor her.

"Well, Julia, you look wonderful!" which was absolutely true "seems that marriage agrees with you"

"Kenneth! Look who is here!"

Kenneth came, trying to wipe off the dust that clung to his beard.

"He's Barnabas Collins, the patient I told you about."

"The one who started teaching you medicine?"

"The same one."

"You shouldn't do that" Kenneth remonstrated to Barnabas "Makes doctors mad."

"I only tried to offer her friendly advice."

"That's the worst kind " Kenneth laughed.

"Well, that's over now." Julia said quickly "ad he won't do it again. Not for some weeks, a t least."

"No, not for a while."

"How's Joe Haskell doing?"

"Seems fine. Has his own fishing boat and makes enough money selling his catch to pay his bills. Keeps to himself" Barnabas sighed "not many friends. Somehow people expect to go crazy again and he senses it."

"That was because you got him out on a legal technicality."

"Julia! Not so soon." Barnabas pleaded "I think that they would act the same way if you had declared him cured."

Julia shook her head, unconvinced.

"What about you? Barnabas turned to Kenneth, hoping to change the subject. "You are a surgeon, right?"

"Sawbones, rather." Kenneth said. "I fix up accident cases. Something of which there is never a shortage, unfortunately."

Barnabas sensed the distress in his words. "I know what you mean. We have a permanent problem in the fishing boats. They don't want to take proper precautions. If they were working for some company, I'd make a stink and the company would make sure the boats were safe. But they are just a bunch of small operators. All I can do is tell them to be careful, and hope they listen."

"Probably you get a bit tiresome there." Julia said.

"No, he's right" Kenneth said. "We have the same problem with seatbelts. People don't want to use them. The complain about Government interfering with their lives. ...I wish that they could see an accident victim reaching surgery..."

"We had a bad accident not long ago. The Jones kid..."

"I know. Willie wrote to me about it."

"He's now quadriplegic. Learning to paint postcards with his mouth. And if had only been a bit more careful..."

"I am sure they are doing what's best for him."

"Maybe" Barnabas shrugged "Well, they were more careful after that, but not for long."

"And apart from pushing safety among the fishermen, what do you do these days?"

"I am trying to get a man named Davenport to open up a business here. And I have to talk with the Indians, too."

"Telling them how they can take the land back from us?"

"No. Just bargaining for the right to use a waterfall. I have to come up with a price that will satisfy everyone."

"There ain't such animal" Kenneth said.

"Probably" Barnabas admitted "By the way, did I tell you about your new patients?"

"Her new patients? You were not kidding when you said you had them lined up?"

"No. Amy, David, and Louella. Amy has a drug habit. She's now clean, but could use help staying that way."

"Look" Kenneth said "It' rather not be part of this conversation. Professional ethics." Kenneth said.

"Nothing that you cannot share. David has also a drug habit, complicated by the fact that he's got the same problem Chris was treated for. So you have to consider that his body chemistry is out of whack."

...Was Barnabas aiming for some fee splitting? Kenneth could see why Julia considered him a pest.

"What about Louella? She left Willie for Quentin, didn't she?"

"Yes. Now she is acting strange. She might not want to see you, though."

"What you mean acting strange?"

"We believe that she is being possessed."

"Possessed?" Kenneth exploded "That's baloney and you know it! I am surprised that somebody as intelligent as you can believe in that rot.!"

Barnabas tried to answer but a well-directed kick by Julia made him think better of it.

It was certainly going to be interesting, having Kenneth around.

* * *

Willie tugged at his tie.

He had never seen the use of these things. A noose that you wore just to make hanging you easier. But Barnabas said, put on a tie, so he had put one on.

His shoes were killing him. And he still couldn't figure out why Chris had been so upset when he mentioned wearing white socks. What was wrong with white socks, anyway?

Chris had taken his position as fashion consultant too seriously. Well, enough was enough. He would wear the suit, the tie, and the shoes. But he would bring his lucky trenchcoat too.

He had barely slipped it on when Barnabas showed up in his new tweeds.

"You are not going in that trenchcoat."

"Why not? It is in good shape."

"We are meeting Xavier Davenport, not Sidney Greenstreet."

"Does it look that way?"

"You look like a refugee from a forties spy movie.. Take it off."

Willie did so, grumbling.

"And your tie is on wrong. Let me tie it properly."

Willie muttered that whoever it was that invented the tie deserved to be shot.

"What is it? Barnabas tied the know and admired the effect.

"It makes me nervous when you start going over my neck that way."

"Willie!"

"Aw...you know I mean nothing by that."

"It is not what you mean. I don't want you to say anything like that in front of Davenport...do you realize how important this is?"

"Very."

"If you blow it because you want to make a pun about necks, or blood, or anything, I am going to get mad. As mad as I used to get in the bad old days. I am serious, Willie."

"All right, I'll make jokes about something else."

"Better not make any jokes at all."

"By the way, for how long do you think you can keep him in the dark? He's bound to find out sooner or later."

"If we are lucky, he won't hear the word 'vampire' until his money is tied up and he cannot take it away. Afterwards..."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed, then. .. Sorry...You should have teamed up with Derek instead. He'd have brought along this deal easily."

"And disappeared with the cash." Barnabas laughed nervously "No. You will have to do. How do I look?"

"A bit pale, but we'll tell him you are under the weather. Maybe catching the flu."

"Is my hair in place?"

* * *

"Willie, don't you touch your tie."

"I wasn't..."

Would the train ever come? He was getting tired of sitting there and watching Barnabas get nervous.

He slouched in his seat. He shouldn't, he knew, but he was tired.

'Here's the train" Barnabas said.

Willie rose, fighting his desire to loosen his tie.

"How do I look? Barnabas asked "It my tie on straight?"

"It is. As it was the last ten times you asked me."

The train pulled into the station and slowly, oh, so slowly stopped and allowed the passengers to get off.

"That must be him" Barnabas pointed to a white haired man in a grey suit.

They started to follow him, but they saw him kiss a young woman and go with her.

"I guess he isn't" said Willie.

They looked at the other passengers. A lot of kids in jeans. Two or three grandmothers with packages..

"I am trying to find a Mr. Collins. Mr. Barnabas Collins."

"I am Mr. Collins" said Barnabas, turning.

The man speaking was wearing a black outfit. Black hat, black overcoat. And black shorts. And a long Hassid beard.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Collins. I am Xavier Davenport."

Willie loosened his tie.

* * *

"And there I saw it" Davenport said "just above me. It glowed blue and made a humming sound."

"Are you sure it wasn't the Goodyear blimp?" Barnabas forced himself to be polite.

"No. It was an U.F.O., all right. It had several blinking lights. At first it seemed as if it was going to come down, but then it changed course."

"It was an elongated shape, wasn't it? Willie sounded curious.

"Like a sausage." Davenport gestured as he spoke "One end broader than the other, but not excessively so. The other one I saw was more round."

"You saw U.F.O.s more than once?" Barnabas held the edge of the chair tightly. "You ever been inside them?"

"No. Some people claim to have. Whether it is true or not, it is difficult to tell. The way the Air Force covers it up..."

"Why would they do that?"

"Go figure out the way the bureaucratic mind works."

It hurt Barnabas to keep smiling...What had been Maggie been smoking when she recommended Davenport to him?

"Are you all right?" Willie sensed that Barnabas was about to say something he shouldn't"

"Yes... I think I am coming down with something..."

"I think I have something that can help you. Come with me."

"Too many medicines" said Davenport. That's what's wrong with you. What you need is a proper diet and exercise. Look at me. I only eat organic foods, and I am member of the Polar Bears."

"The Polar Bears?"

"A swimming club. We go to frozen lakes, break the ice, and swim there,"

"You do _that?"_

"Yes." Davenport tapped his chest. "And not one cold yet."

"I might try that one day" Barnabas muttered "but now I'd rather take what Willie wants to give me."

Once upstairs, Barnabas sat down on the bed, or rather collapsed on it.

"U.F.O.s, Polar Bears. What next? "he sighed " And I made you put on a tie for him."

"He's got the money. Nod, smile, and think of the money."

"Maggie hates me."

"Why?"

"She sent Davenport to me. Either she hates me, or she has gone insane."

"Neither."

"So he's a cuckoo bird. But when he's not talking flying saucers or health he makes a lot of sense. Just let me do the talking."

"He's a nut."

"Agreed. But his idea is a good one. He has a good idea, and he has the money. What more do you want? Overlook the way he dresses and his other activities. In a month of so I will have to tell him to overlook your own...peculiarities.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry Redwolf shook Davenport's hand. "So you are the one who wants to use our waterfall?"

"Yes. I was told you were interested."

"Depends, if the price is right."

"What do you call a fair price?"

"As high as the market will bear" Redwolf smiled almost predatorily "but I may accept shares of the company as payment."

"You have faith in it, then" said Barnabas, who was still reeling from the impression Davenport had made on him.

"I've studied it and I see no reason why it shouldn't work. Of course, the generator is to be built with Indian labor. After all, it is our territory."

"Harry" Barnabas said " you know that the people in town won't like it if they cannot get jobs themselves."

"So we will put some quotas. But Indians get the jobs first."

"You can't ate this stage favor one group over others."

"If it were the palefaces who got favored you wouldn't complain."

"I would."

"Why don't you show me the waterfall first?" Davenport interrupted. "It seems silly to be arguing before we know if we can use it or not."

"You want to be here first thing in the morning?"

"I'll be there. What about you?" He turned to Barnabas.

"I can't.. too busy. And I really should not be involved so blatantly. "

"Then Mr. Loomis can come instead."

* * *

Nicholas knocked on Joe Haskell's door. Carolyn hadn't bothered to consider it. Had even called it a dumb idea.

But that was because it wasn't her idea, and because she had failed utterly with Angelique. It did not help when he had basically told her "I told you so" about how impossible it was to get Angelique to do what one wanted.

Well, he had put up with her abuse as a penance for not shutting his mouth on time. Now it was over, and time to give his idea a try.

"What do you want?" Joe wasn't in a welcoming mood. Today, or any day. "Came to check if I have cracked already?"

"I want to make you an offer."

"What could I possibly want?'

"A chance to get back at Barnabas."

Joe almost smiled.

"And you'd get paid for it."

Joe's eyes gleamed.

"Does this have anything to do with Maggie?" he was still wary.

"She is too busy with politics to care about you, isn't she?"

An ugly light shone in Joe's eyes.

"If she lost her seat, then it would be different, wouldn't it?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Get in trouble with the Indians. Get into their territory when you go fishing. Call them names. Get into fights. Treat them like dirt.

"That's all?

"For the moment, yes."

* * *

Derek was about to lose his patience with Willie's badgering. How many times did he have to tell him that there was no change with Louella?

"But you said it goes up and down."

"Depends on whether Quentin calls her or not. If he calls, she's in a good mood. If time passes and he doesn't call, she gets moody.

"And starts carrying the locked with Beth Chavez' portrait."

"But she is not doing it now. Should stay this way for one more week."

"But you are not sure."

"Why don't you talk to Dr. Hoffman? She's' the psychiatrist in charge, and I do what she tells me to do."

* * *

"How about your patients?" Kenneth said as Julia took off her shoes and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Amy's recovering fast. I guess that most of the credit should go to Chris. We will be taking David out of the hospital soon."

"What as Chris trouble? Barnabas said that he had the same problem as Chris..."

"Sorry, that is confidential. Anyway, you can see that Chris is doing well."

"I am sorry. It was just that Barnabas was so free discussing the cases with you."

"Barnabas is no doctor, even if he sometimes forgets it. He never learned professional ethics."

"Does he still insists that the girl is being possessed?"

"Well, he's seen a lot of strange things."

"Like little green men?"

"Not precisely. But possessed or not, what he did in Luella's case was right."

"As long as he doesn't call for an exorcist" Kenneth laughed "sorry, I know that he's your friend. but to have him in our living room, saying that somebody was being possessed. And with a straight face yet...Is that what you treated him for?"

"No."

* * *

The ring of the phone woke up Frank Torrance.

"What is it?" he asked hurriedly "who died?"

"Nobody" Barnabas said at the other end of the line. "Why should anyone die?"

"Nobody calls at his hour, except to give bad news. Nobody buy you, it seems."

"I woke you up. I am sorry."

"All right. Why did you call?"

"Remember the man Davenport I told you about?"

"The hydroelectric center?"

"Yes. He liked the site and he's going back home to negotiate a loan and attend to other problems."

"And you wake me up for what?"

"He asked me to take care of some things."

"Some things?" There was alarm in Frank's voice.

"Deal with the Indians, for one thing. And try to cut the red tale with Federal Regulations."

"Including the ones at OSHA?' Frank was angry now.

"Frank, you know that some of those rules do not make sense."

"Barnabas, do you know what conflict of interest means? Do you know what you are doing? You can work for Uncle Sam or you can work for Davenport. You can't work for both. And you can't pull strings with me to break the law."

"Frank, you don't understand what this project means."

"You are not better than your cousin Carolyn, you know that?"

"This is different. I've talked with Davenport and..."

"Barnabas, Davenport might be the greatest guy in the world. That's not the point. You are setting yourself up with him. One day you will find out that when he says 'Jump' all you can say is 'How high?'. Do you want that to happen to you?"

* * *

Amy let Elsa in.

"What's new with you?" she asked "How are the worms doing?"

"Getting bigger. Thank you for letting me have them."

"Well, Chris couldn't bear to have them around." Amy laughed.

"What are you doing now?" Elsa asked.

"Studying."

"Studying? I thought that once you were big enough you didn't need to do that anymore."

"You don't. But you'll do it if you know what's good for you. I dropped out of High School, and I shouldn't have. So now I have to catch up. You don't like studying?"

"Some of it, I do. Math classes. But English class is booooring. And sometimes I think that the teacher is stupid. I mean, when they get to Civics. We are supposed to believe that the President and Senators, and all of them have our best interests at heart. As if we couldn't read newspapers."

"That's smart of you."

"Of course, now we have this science project."

"What is it about?"

"I haven't decided yet." Elsa said disingenuously "Something to do with nature, I guess."

"Should have plenty of ideas there."

"Probably. Is Chris home?"

"No. You wanted to see him?"

"No...How is it, living with him?"

"He's very good to me."

"Does he shed?"

"Shed?"

"Does he have fleas?"

"He has no fleas!"

"Does he use flea collars?"

"Really!" Amy stood up, between angry and amused. "I guess you also want to know if he's housebroken."

"Is he?"

"Is Chris you science project?"

"No!" Elsa said, too quickly. Then she looked down, embarrassed "how did you find me out?"

"You lack subtlety."

"Can I do it?"

"Of course, not."

"Well. I guess I'll have to do Barnabas..."

* * *

"Are you tinkering with that toy of yours again? Carolyn growled at Nicholas.

"We might need it again." Nicholas tried to be as disarming as possible.

And he'd better be. The look in Carolyn's eye bode ill to any breakable object within reach.

'Much good it did the last time."

Nicholas refrained from pointing out that it was her fault for forgetting Torrance. "It did what you asked it to do " he said in almost a whisper.

"But now it doesn't work."

"It can be fixed. And I think..."

"You think." Carolyn snorted "When was the last time that your thing came out any good? Did any of your projects ever come off?

"There were interferences..." There had always been interferences...

"Megan's right about you. You are a loser."

Nicholas bore the abuse patiently. He couldn't afford not to.

"I saw something curious that last time, when we were watching Barnabas."

"I am not sure what you definition of curious is."

"They were talking about the waterfall, and he got this strange look.

"He always has strange looks."

"Maggie had just mentioned Indians, and he reacted as if he had come upon an unpleasant memory."

"He has plenty of those."

"I did a bit of historical research. There were plenty of raids against the Indians in the 1780s, and many of them involved what would now be called atrocities. I don't know if Barnabas was involved in any of those, but I am willing to bet he was."

"Involved in a massacre?"

"Or something unpleasant. Something unpleasant enough that maybe we can use to sour the deal he's now trying to make with the Indian tribe."

"Maybe? That is not good enough."

"That's why I am trying to fix this thing. If it works, we'll know for sure."

In spite of herself, Carolyn has to admit that Nicholas' idea was a good one.

"All right. Go ahead. But I want results and soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barnabas drove Julia and David to the Old House. David stared ahead, unable to change position, while Julia made him sit somewhat straight.

"Do you think that you can help him?" Barnabas asked her.

"I could have cured Chris if he had been willing."

"I know." Barnabas agreed " But I am afraid David's case is worse. All those drugs. And that wasn't enough" he added with bitterness " he became a pusher. Selling to children..."

Julia understood his hurt and said nothing. Better to let it come out.

"I try to tell myself that maybe it has something with his being both the son and great-grandson of Laura...Maybe there is a curse involved, as it is with me...But children! Even I, at my worst..."

Julia touched him in the arm to make him know she understood and shared his pain.

"And I remember how I was at my worst." Barnabas continued. "I finally remembered, all of it."

"Barnabas..." she said gently.

"I am all right now." he smiled bravely. "I didn't know before how much I owed you."

"You were one of my failures."

"No, I wasn't. You saved my sanity. From the start you treated me like a reasonable human being and expected me to behave like one. And you got me doing it... I don't think I could ever repay you for it."

Julia felt her face became red. She wasn't comfortable hearing Barnabas praise her. Maybe in spite of everything she still would rather hear a confession of love from him."

Something she would never get.

"I think that we can use a different approach on David" she said quickly "no chemotherapy, no drugs. It is a new idea..."

"You think it could work?"

"It should."

"And we have nothing to lose by trying" then he laughed quietly "I hope Phillip forgives me for this. It is bad enough for him to have me around. To find a werewolf added to the bargain..."

"You have ways of controlling David?"

"Chris gave me his old cage and chains. They should do the job."

They got David out of the car and into the Old House.

Phillip was having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper when Barnabas opened the door. As soon as he saw them, he rose and moved away from them nervously."

"You back so soon?"

Barnabas though that Phillip would prefer that he stayed away forever. Phillip sought to avoid him. He would not speak unless he really had to. As for physical contact, if Barnabas' hand, Howe ever involuntarily brushed him, he recoiled in horror.

Barnabas tried not to show that he noticed it. He understood that Phillip had little reason to like him. Still, it hurt when he though of the easy relationship that he had with Willie.

And how long had it taken Willie and him to get there? ..He just had to give Phillip time.

"Is he going to stay with us?" Phillip's eyes bulged. "Is it safe?"

"You fixed the cage and chains downstairs? Those will hold him when it gets tough. After all, they held a werewolf that was larger and stronger...Or did you think it was meant for you?"

Phillip shook his head.

"Are you having coffee?" Julia asked.

"You want some coffee, Dr. Hoffman...I mean, Anderson?

"You can call me either way. I am keeping my maiden name professionally. Makes it easier for my old patients to find me. "Julia smiled.

David moaned and tried to free himself from her hands.

"Better take him upstairs to rest." Julia said quickly "And better check that the cage is ready because we may need it soon."

"The full moon is far away" Phillip said.

"Cold turkey works the same way for him."

* * *

Harry Redwolf wondered why he didn't feel more relaxed. After all, his dealings with Collins were going along fine. Collins understood that the tribe's permission to use the waterfall carried a price tag. And while he still hadn't figured out how much, he knew it wouldn't be cheap.

"You think that you are the OPEC?" he had asked half-jokingly.

"Of course, we do."

So why was he worried?

Old Munsungan, that's why.

Old Munsungan, their local Khomeini. Could talk to the spirits, and when he spoke many in the tribe listened. And Munsungan said they were going to get their land back...

He had no faith in that. No way that the white man would do that. Even if they did, it would only be after a long contested suit, that would make a number of lawyers rich.

No, this way was better. Cash assets that could be re-invested as soon as they were earned. Even shares in Davenport's company.

It stood to reason that his way was best. But so few people listened to reason. Not when there was an ayatollah exhorting them to drive their heads into the wall because the wall was actually made of butter.

That was his own wishful thinking again. is confounded habit of believing that people didn't experience other feelings than the ones he had himself. As if he didn't have enough evidence to the contrary.

Old Munsungan was in touch with more people in the tribe than himself. Like it or not, Harry Redwolf was alienated from his own people at a certain level. And he had his own religious meanderings to thank for it.

Raised in a mission school. Being baptized as a Christian as soon as he was old enough to answer "yes". Then the pangs of growth and the doubts. Add exposure to his Indian heritage. Then loss of faith. Then a skepticism claimed him... He had gone back to his ancestral religion, true, but he did not really believe it in, any more than he believe in Christianity.

But Munsungan believed. And others in the tribe believed too. And they believed what Munsungan told them.

* * *

"Are you leaving again?" Delia ran her hand over Derek's shoulder.

"I have to."

But you said that Louella is in a good mood."

"Still.."

She kissed him hungrily "not even a quick one?"

"All right" he sighed "but you know that I always find time for the bedwork with you."

"Bedwork?" she pulled away from him "Is that all there is to you?"

"That was our arrangement, wasn't it?" he said, quickly "I got the free rent, you got a bed partner. What more do you want? Love?"

"Not. Not love. Not from you. You are already in love."

"In love? With whom?"

"Louella"

* * *

Nicholas sighed. If the mini-stage did not work tonight he doubted that Carolyn would give him more time to fix it. She was already sounding skeptical of the whole idea. Already she threatened to cut on Joe's payment because it did not seem to do any good.

"Give it time" he had pleaded with her.

She had just grumbled and promised nothing.

But the mini-stage should work. There was nothing wrong with it this time.

As if on cue, shapes began to form in it.

He sat back, the camera ready by his side, and waited until the figures came into focus.

There was Barnabas, resting, his eyes closed.

And then there were the mists. His dreams were there. Nicholas watched them flow, waiting for anything that suggested Indians.

It was a long, patient, watch for Nicholas. The images, like all images of a dream many times did not stay put long enough to be identified Just a flicker and they were gone.

Then he began recognizing faces. Carolyn, still looking like the sweet girl she had been at sixteen. People in old fashioned dresses...Angelique...Maggie...

Something strange about Maggie's face.

There were two Maggies. One older and smiling. One younger and looking full of fear and hatred.

This face stayed while the others melted away. And then the face began changing.

Quickly Nicholas snapped the camera. Better have that face filed away.

The mini-stage now showed a clearing in the woods. There were soldiers there, tired and dirty. By their clothes, the might be Revolutionary War soldiers. Or shortly after that.

Somebody moved forward. It was Barnabas. Younger, but still Barnabas. He was dragging an Indian woman forward. There was fear and hatred in the woman's eyes. Her clothes were torn and there were bruises in her body. And there were other wounds that didn't show...

"You made her talk, Collins? the officer asked.

"Took some doing, but the squaw talked. The men went upstream."

Nicholas smiled. So that was it. He took another photo of the bruised body. then he let the mists close again.

Properly handled, that brutalized woman would destroy whatever hopes Barnabas had of closing the deal within the Indians. And maybe he could be hurt much worse...

Could she also be used to hurt Carolyn in the recoil?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicholas whistled "Cabaret" while he prepared what he would need at night.

"Are you auditioning for a Broadway show?" Carolyn shot at him.

He shrugged. Her sarcasm couldn't touch him today. Now when the felt the power return to him.

The world was a toy for him to play with.

"How long it will take you to get ready?" she asked again.

"You think that you will be able to contact the ghost of that woman?"

"I am not even going to try. I created the illusion of a ghost. Enough to get under Barnabas' skin and sour the deal...Now, where did I leave my coat?"

"In Uncle Roger's room." Carolyn clenched her fists "I told you to keep away from it, didn't I?"

"What difference it makes? He's not here?"

"And you love using the master bedroom, don't you? You think that you can fool me?"

She was near explosion now, Nicholas sensed. Should have known better than to go there.

"I am sorry" he cringed. He had to. Seeing him cringe always made her happy.

"Well," she smiled "soon you won't be able to. I am going to get him back."

* * *

Harry was hedging, Barnabas sensed. For some reason he wouldn't say what the price was.

"You know that I can't stall Davenport forever. If we don't reach an agreement soon you can kiss goodbye to him and his money."

"I know that. It is...that I have trouble selling it to the tribe. Somehow they got the idea that they are going to get their land back."

"It cannot be done."

"I know that."

"Look, I can understand you wanting to put the screws on us..."

"After all, you have earned it. And don't tell me that crock about your not being responsible for the sins of your ancestors. You are quite willing to inherit the money. Why not the responsibility?"

"Spare me the history lesson" Barnabas smiled sadly "but even if there were no reparations attached, you'd still ask for a higher price."

"Isn't that the American Way?"

"Maybe, but you must be careful not to ask for more than we can afford. I've been thinking something. You could open your own store in the center. I saw the baskets you weave. the same kind of work can be used to make chair parts of clothes hampers. Things that are useful, not just nice souvenirs. Same as for the woodworking...

"Only problem is Old Munsungan."

"Old Munsungan?"

Well, it had to be out. Harry shrugged and continued.

"You know Khomeini?"

"In Iran? Of course." Barnabas shook his head remembering the images on TV.

"Old Munsungan is our local version. He's trying to get hold of the tribe, away from me."

"So I am in the middle of a power struggle?"

"Yes. And when I say I cannot sell an idea to my people, I am not raising the price for the Hell of it."

Barnabas considered the situation.

"Isn't there anything, apart from money, that I could deliver to make the situation easier?"

"No...wait...there is something. Stop Haskell."

"Stop Haskell?"

"He's been invading Indian territory too often lately. And when we try to get him to leave, he starts with heavy racists slurs. He tries to pick up fights that way."

"Joe Haskell?"

"The same one. Look, I know that he got out of the loony bin on a technicality. My people are losing their patience with him. If you want your waterfall, either get him to calm down, or get him locked up again."

* * *

Nicholas led Joe into the woods.

"Do we have to?" Joe wasn't happy about the midnight stroll. God only knew what you could meet at night in those woods.

"Yes. We need that soil for what we are going to do."

"And you need me?"

"Somebody has to keep watch. What's the matter, don't you want the money?"

"Yeah...but..." Joe felt Sam Evans' spirit tugging at him. "I have something else to do."

"Paint over Sam Evans' old canvases?

"How did you know?"

"The same way I know what happened where we are going. What got into you? Became artistic all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't me. It was Sam..."

"Hearing voices, eh? Careful with that. You would end up back in Wyncliffe that way."

"But it is Sam Evans! He cannot paint himself, so he has me do it!"

Nicholas shrugged "I doubt that you could convince anyone of that."

* * *

Old Munsungan found his way into the woods. It wasn't hard. He had known the woods like the back of his hand since he was a child.

And tonight something pulled him to that particular spot.

Redwolf's mockery followed him. "You do not listen to the spirits, old man. You just listen to yourself, and no matter what you say, we are not getting our land back."

But Redwolf did not believe in the spirits. He didn't say it aloud, but for him, trying to listen to the spirits was just a waste of time.

He would prove Redwolf wrong. As soon as he received a sign, he would prove Redwolf wrong.

Maybe tonight he would receive that sign.

* * *

Send Joe Haskell back to Wyncliffe? Barnabas felt chills just thinking about it. He had brought too much bad luck to Joe, already.

To sell him out for a waterfall...

Anyway, it was not possible. No way that you could call somebody insane for being a racist. After all, Indian baiting had been an accepted outdoor sport for too long.

He had have a talk with Joe, nevertheless.

He realized that he was walking by Angelique's house. There was light inside.

Angelique and Frank...Maybe he could get Frank's advice.

Angelique was in her nightgown, brushing her hair, when he came in.

"Don't you ever knock?' she asked, feigning anger.

"I'm sorry."

"It is all right. Why did you come? Iris threw you out?"

"No. I came to ask for a favor."

"What kind of a favor? Angelique closed her robe, but not too carefully.

"I have to ask Frank for advice."

"Frank and I broke up, didn't you know?"

"You did?" He should not be here, then, he realized.

"He is fun, but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing like it was between us."

Barnabas backed away from her. How did he get into these situations?

"You and I are not meant for bread-and-butter relationships. We need more." she opened her robe.

"There is something to be said for bread-and -butter relationships. At least they don't drive you to drink."

And before she could answer, he disappeared.

* * *

Joe Haskell saw the old man coming up the road.

Whatever he was, he shouldn't interrupt Nicholas, that much he knew.

Was the man an Indian? He seemed to be. Well, he was paid to harass Indians...

'Hey you!" he shouted to the old man. "What are you doing here?"

Old Munsungan lifted his face towards that harsh voice.

"Are you deaf? Go back to your reservation, you naked savage! This is white man's land! Or are you too stupid to understand? "Joe grabbed Munsungan by his clothes. "Get out of here before I kick you out, you painted monkey!"

Deeper in the woods, Nicholas could hear Joe scuffling with somebody. Whoever it was, Joe should keep him away until he was done.

He placed the mud figurine he had just fashioned on top of the photograph he had taken from the mini-stage. Then he lighted a cigarette and used it to blow smoke over the them.

Slowly the smoke began covering the figurine. It grew as Nicholas kept smoking. It now enveloped the figurine completely. Its shape began defining itself. It stood upright and began elongating.

Joe had just thrown Munsungan to the ground.

"Well, you old lizard? Are you getting our or not?" Joe nudged him with his foot.

Old Munsungan tried to get up. He tried to control his rage...he had to think of the sign...he could not lose his sign.

Something floated in front of them. Something white...It was tall and glided through the trees as if they were not there.

It moved in front of Joe and faced him.

An Indian face twisted in pain and hatred.

Joe screamed and ran, leaving Old Munsungan there.

Old Munsungan looked at the figure. It had rescued him. And the face was Indian..

Silently, Old Munsungan worshipped it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How did it go?" Carolyn asked.

"Better than we expected. Not only I got the figure to form in the first try, but Joe beat un an old Indian, which, I found later, is a respected shaman - very much opposed to dealing with Barnabas. He took my figure for a genuine spirit too."

Carolyn laughed. "Excellent. Joe deserves a bonus for that."

Nicholas agreed. He knew better than to ask one for himself.

* * *

Old Munsungan stood silently, waiting for that white figure to speak to him. But it didn't. It couldn't. Nicholas had only given her shape, not the power to speak.

But even without speaking, the answers began forming in Old Munsungan's mind.

Then the figure pulled away. Munsungan begged it to remain, but it left. Pulled by Nicholas' will, it drifted towards Barnabas.

* * *

Barnabas looked around, trying to accustom his eyes to the failing light around him.

It was always like this, every dusk. When his body was still full of lassitude, and his eyelids tried to close again.

He could hear the noises. David dragging the chain of his ankle, trying somehow to shake it off.

"I am sorry, David," he thought "I wish there was a better way."

Phillip was moving something heavy, too. Maybe he should offer help...

But Phillip wouldn't accept it.

Then he saw it. Standing silently in the corner.

"Josette?" he wondered "Is that you?"

Josette had not been seen again since that time in 1970 when she had returned his ring. Had she come back?

The figure move closer and showed its angry face to Barnabas.

"You!" he recognized her. "You want me?""

The figure moved closer to him, but did not touch him. It gave him a look of hatred and drifted away.

* * *

Joe studied his bank account. Those checks of Carolyn's were a big help. And the job was fun, too.

What would he do when Maggie lost her seat? Could he make her sorry that she had ever left him?

His left hand twitched.

"Not tonight, Sam" he said "I am tired."

His hand twitched again. He caught it angrily and spoke to it.

"I am tired, I tell you. Haven't you painted enough already? And why do you want to paint those stinking Indians, anyway? Should have been wiped out long ago."

There was a flap of wings outside his window. Joe quickly hid his checkbook and waited until Barnabas was inside.

Barnabas' eyes looked strange. Like the ones he had seen in Wyndcliff. Seemed to be looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" Joe asked "I thought you had forgotten that I existed."

"I didn't. I just thought it would be better for you if I wasn't around."

"Didn't want to risk sending me back, eh? Very considerate. This way, if I went bonkers again, you'd not be blamed."

"But why should you go crazy again?"

"Why not? Everyone in town thinks I will."

"I don't"

"Well, I do."

"There is no reason why you should. If you had friends..."

"Who needs them?" Joe turned his back to Barnabas and began humming.

Barnabas wondered if there was any point in trying to talk to Joe when he was in such a resentful mood. Yet he had to try.

"Joe, do you ever go into Indian territory?"

"So that's it." Joe laughed bitterly "One of those naked savages went to you. I knew that it wasn't for my sake that you wanted to see me."

"Do you provoke them?"

"And what if I do?"

"I wish you stopped doing that."

"Of course, the Indians are this year's cause for you. I am only last year's" He grinned maliciously. "Do you know how Maggie looked in Wyndcliff in 67?"

"Joe!" Barnabas could not help shaking.

"You did that. And now you try to ease your conscience by being the local "do-gooder". But it is not good enough."

Barnabas controlled himself "Should I have left you in Wyndcliff?" he asked gently.

"Why not? I'll end back there sooner or later." Joe's voice broke into a sob "Might as well have saved yourself the trouble."

"You are not going back."

"How do you know? You are no psychiatrist. I can find you ten who will say I should have never gotten out."

"I can find then who will say otherwise. Anyway, you were released.

"Because of a technicality. You proved that I wasn't receiving effective treatment and that I was no danger to others or myself, and that I could take care of myself. But that does not mean that I am sane. And one of these days I am going to start screaming as they put the straightjacket on me."

"Calm yourself." Barnabas shook him. You are not. And you'd better stop being afraid that you will."

"Where did you get that? Julia's books?"

"No. I do not get all my information from her books. I got plenty of experience myself."

"What experience would you have of being crazy?"

"Plenty. I was crazy in 1967. When...when I hurt Maggie. I know it is not an excuse, but... Joe, you have been locked up and bound in a straightjacket. But you could still walk from one end to the other of your padded cell. You could turn over in your bed. You could see, hear around you. Even at its worst, you had that. For over one hundred years I could not move, could see nothing, hear nothing...and when I was free...when I was free, Maggie paid for it." he looked down at his hands "I recovered. And that I was afraid that it would come back, that I'd go crazy again...I know what you fear, Joe. I've been there."

Joe shrugged.

"There is a way you can be sent back. Not because you are crazy, but because you are in Redwolf's way."

"Your Indian pal?"

"He asked me point-blank to send you back, yesterday."

"You got nice friends."

"I don't want to do it. Not even for the waterfall."

"The waterfall?"

"You must have heard of Davenport."

"Sure, the guy who wants to put new businesses in town."

"But he cannot do it unless the Indians rent him the waterfall in their land."

"So?" Joe now understood why Carolyn had hired him. Well, as long as he got paid, he didn't care about anything else. "Because of that I should lay off the Indians? To make you happy?"

"Everyone in town would benefit."

"What do I care about them? What have they ever done for me, anyway?"

Barnabas sighed. So much bitterness. So much anger. How could he reach him?

"You remember what I did to Maggie?"

"It is not something you forget easily."

"I told you what I had gone through. Did that give me the right to do what I did?"

"Of course not. What did Maggie have to do with your bad luck?"

"Then, if after all I had endured I still had not right to hurt an innocent girl, what right have you, because of your time in Wyndcliff to hurt everyone in town. What did _they_ have to do with your bad luck?"

* * *

Had he handled Joe right? Barnabas doubted it. One lecture after such a long neglect wouldn't change much.

...Should have taken more of an interest in him. Shouldn't have thought that his problems were over because he was out...

And now he had to undo the damage in a hurry.

Something moved through the trees...something white.

Barnabas flattened himself against a wall, hoping that it, that _she _would miss him.

Her eyes were full of anger. The same anger, filled with pain that he had seen when he had broken her fingers.

He hadn't even been cursed then. Did not have that excuse... Just a kid doing what the lieutenant told him to do...

...Just following orders...something that in this century, after Eichmann, was never an excuse...

Everybody did it. If he hadn't made her talk, somebody else would have. He had to think of other soldiers. If they didn't have that information they could have all been killed...

She stared at him with cold hatred in her eyes.

* * *

If Old Munsungan heard Harry Redwolf, he didn't show it.

"Do you know what she could do with the money?" Harry pleaded "They will never give us our lands back. But Collins is desperate for any deal."

Not a muscle moved in Old Munsungan's face.

"Come on, man! Get off this mystical pose and say something!"

There was a hushed sound behind them. Harry realized that he had almost hit the old man.

He backed away in a cold sweat. he couldn't afford that. Not now, Not ever.

But there should be a way to reach the old man before he did more damage. Before they lost them the deal...

There were children playing. He looked at them, trying to ignore the old man and his followers, eagerly waiting for him to say something.

One of the children had a bandage in his right arm. The bandage was torn and dirty.

"Come son" he said to him. "Let's change that bandage."

"Let me go!"

"I just want to put some medicine in your arm."

"No! Mommy! Mommy! He wants to put white man's medicine on me!"

A young woman raced to Redwolf and tore her son from his hands while giving him a poisoned look.

"So it is come to this." Harry thought, closing his fists in frustration. "this is Munsungan's doing."

He looked with hatred at the old man.

"I will not let you destroy what I've fought so hard for. I will stop you."

But it felt like an empty threat. Nobody listened to him anymore. Everybody listened to Munsungan.

...Unless...he remembered snatches of conversation in town...No...it was too fantastic...superstitious nonsense...had he rejected his people's superstitions to fall for the white man's?

...But if it was possible. If Munsungan could be stopped that way...

...A drowning man will grab a red hot iron, a Spanish proverb said. And he was drowning...

...How could he ask Collins that kind of question?

...But if it was possible...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phillip watched nervously as David stirred.

Dr. Hoffman had told him that there was no danger now. So why did they keep David chained by the ankle to this bed? If it was safe, why do that?"

He had to bring David food twice a day, at least, and make sure he ate all of it. Dr. Hoffman did not want David to suffer from malnutrition.

Which wasn't easy. David was still half-doped. Junkies have notoriously poor appetites, and Dr. Hoffman should know that.

Phillip sighed. It could be worse, he knew. The...sanitary arrangements could be even more unpleasant than they were. And Barnabas had given him a raise for the extra work.

It wasn't that much money. There was a limit to what Barnabas could spend. But it made saving easier.

"Hey you!" David said.

"You want to eat?" Phillip dreaded taking the tray up to him. It was safe, and he had been given a silver weapon to protect himself "just in case". And a doped undernourished kid was no match for a gown man. But he still didn't like getting close to David.

"Can you get me a saw, man?" David asked "I could pay you well."

That would be a solution. Let David escape. Then abrupt cold turkey.

Then a posse with silver bullets.

No. No silver bullets. Tranquilizer darts. Sent back to Barnabas and start all over again...

"Pay me, how? I don't see any pockets in that outfit of yours."

"I know somebody who has."

"You mean your drug acquaintances? I would forget them if I was you. Amy's been singing like a bird and the police has busted that drug ring...You try contacting them and you may get yourself killed."

"I can find other ways."

"I don't know why Barnabas bothers with you. You are just a lousy pusher. The only thing that keep you out of jail is that you are a werewolf. You have been declared mentally incompetent and unfit to stand trial. And Barnabas is legally your guardian because no one else in your family would touch you with a ten-foot pole. Now do you want to eat or not?"

"Some day" David muttered "some day..."

* * *

Willie sat down in the chair that Delia pointed to him.

"He's not here, now" Delia said "He's at your wife's bedside."

"I wanted to talk to him."

Delia shrugged "Whether he would tell you the truth or not..."

"What you mean?"

"He's in love with her. He wants her for himself."

Willie's heart sank "It isn't true." he tried to protest.

Delia couldn't repress a smile. Willie was ready to believe anything. He wanted Louella as much as she wanted Derek. But unlike her, he didn't have to watch the one he loved go through the motions.

"I saw Louella the other day, shopping. I noticed that there were marks on her throat. You know what kind. You know that Barnabas keeps away from her, Megan's out of town - and she prefers men. That leaves Derek.

"Did you ask him?" Cold fear was mounting in Willie.

"Yes. He told me that I wasn't the one paying him to watch Louella. That Barnabas was, and as long as Barnabas was happy, he'd go on doing what he was doing."

"Did you try to tell Barnabas?"

"He didn't believe me." Delia invented fast. "Derek had told him that I was jealous because...because he wouldn't go along with..."

With some of her tough SM stuff. Now that Derek wasn't hiding out, he had begun to complain about her roughest games... Willie knew that.

But if he was repulsed by Delia, was it so strange that he was attracted to someone as gentle as Louella?

What Delia had said just might be true...and if it was...

"Have you tried to contact that girl?"

What girl?"

"Beth Chavez. Maybe she could be exorcized."

"Barnabas said that it was too risky..."

"More risky than letting Derek take care of her?"

Willie rubbed his temples, tried to think...

"I have a friend who is a medium. We could hold a séance and try to free your wife from that ghost..."

* * *

The ghostly figure circled around Barnabas. Not too close. He was thankful for that. If she were to touch him...

He looked at the figure. Was he to be followed by her forever? That Indian woman...so long ago.

"I never knew your name" he spoke to it. "I never cared to find out if you had one."

"Just another stinking squaw" as the soldiers said.

She wasn't the only one. Not in those ugly skirmishes that men tried to disguise under high-sounding names. A policy of genocide from the start...

And he had forgotten her so easily. When he had courted Josette, when he had married Angelique, he hadn't spared a thought to those broken fingers. And when his curse had come upon him, he had said he had done nothing to deserve it, and believed it.

And...now...he tried to pass himself as a friend to the Indians...

"But I do want to help your people now." he pleased to those staring eyes "I want to make up for it. Is there no forgiveness in you?"

It moved away. It floated slowly on top of the trees, leaving him there, trembling.

He began walking away. He didn't dare fly. He knew that his wings would have no strength after seeing that face.

Something moved behind him.

He tensed up, afraid that the apparition had come back.

"Who is that?"

Elsa came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here at his hour? he caught her by the arm "don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Are you...? I mean, am I in danger from you?" Elsa did her best to look scared.

"No. But there is plenty of trouble you can get into. Like the dog pack."

"Dog pack?"

"There's been report of a dog pack in the area. Don't get any idea of their being cute puppies. They would tear you to pieces and eat you in five minutes."

"But..."

"Do you know where a dog pack comes from? Summer tourists. They think it is nice to have a puppy or a kitty when they are here. When they go back they abandon them. The cats that do not starve become feral. And the dogs that do not starve form packs. They are like wolf packs, but worse since they have no fear of man. Well, now that I have scared you, I'm taking you home."

"Will you tell mama? Please don't.

Barnabas sighed. "I'll make you a deal. This time I won't. But next time I catch you, not only I will tell her, but I will tan your hide personally."

"You wouldn't!"

"If I ever catch you here at this hour I will. And what were you doing here, anyway?"

"I have this school project.."

"You have plenty of other times for that." He did not like to make Elsa weep, but if that kept her out of trouble, he would do it.

"But you are not up, then." Elsa sniffled.

"Are you making this about me?"

"No. About...Indians."

Barnabas stopped, feeling a deep stab.

"I mean, I figured that you were here during the Indian wars and you could tell me about it."

Barnabas closed his fists. "Wars are nothing pleasant to talk about. They are ugly and brutal. The best thing to be said about a way is that it is over.."

"Not even the Revolutionary War? You were there too, weren't you?

"I was. All I can remember of it is the cold and the mud. Maybe we were surrounded by glory. I don't recall ever seeing any. But I guess that the war had to be fought.

"You ever saw George Washington?"

"From a distance. Didn't think much of him."

"You didn't?

"I was just a stupid kid. How was I to know that he'd become President? My favorite was Aaron Burr."

"About the Indians" Elsa was now hanging from his arm and actually leading him to her house. "you think they'll get their land back?"

"It is not that easy."

"Do you think they should?"

"I am not sure about it."

"Is it true that Indian shamans can talk to animals?"

"Not talk. But they feel they have a rapport with the spirit of everything that lives."

"If I were an Indian shaman and could talk to the animals I'd tell them to go wipe out the white men and take the land back."

"Good thing that you are not one of them."

* * *

Derek stared at Louella. She was tossing in her sleep again. And Beth's locket was held again in her fist.

Tomorrow, unless Quentin called, it would be worse.

Her lips were moving, as if talking to someone. Someone who attacked her and forced her to plead and try to defend herself.

He wondered if he should take the locket away from her. It certainly didn't do her any good.

But Dr. Hoffman had said leave it there, and Dr. Hoffman was in charge.

And on top of everything, Delia was getting jealous. And of Louella of all people! Ridiculous! Louella, that mousy churchwoman. A born victim, if there was ever one.

He felt sorry for her, that was all.

* * *

Harry Redwolf felt like a fool...To ask Collins that kind of question...

He had to be crazy to do it.

But, if it was possible, it was a solution to the Munsungan problem.

Barnabas came in, looking somewhat distracted.

"How are things going?"

"Bad. Remember Munsungan?"

"Your ayatollah?"

"He's getting out of control fast. More and more people listen to him, and less and less to me. I don't know for how much longer I can hold him off. And now he's having visions... He sits there and neither moves nor speaks. And there is talk that he is in direct contact with a spirit who guides him, and tells him what tom do to get our land back... You cannot stop that kind of talk."

"Maybe he has seen something.." Barnabas said, thinking of the woman dogging his steps.

"Not you too. I want him stopped before he can do any more damage. And I know how to do it."

"How?"

"First let me make sure of one thing. Look at his." He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Barnabas."

It was a small cross.

"Why? " asked Barnabas turning his face away.

"So it is true." Redwolf said "Save yourself the explanations. I just want some yes and no answers."

"What do you want to know?"

"You can turn back. I put it in my pocket again. Can you force people to do what you want?"

"Sometimes...I don't do much of it lately. I don't like it."

"Do it to Munsungan."

"Do that to the old man? You know how it is done?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Do you want the waterfall or not? I want the deal. I want that money to come to our people. I want Munungan stopped. Do you know that he's talking the tribe to reject modern sanitation because it means white man's ways?"

"I don't like the idea."

"You handle Munsungan. I will ask no questions afterwards."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This is my friend Lydia" Delia said to Willie "she's the one I told you about."

Willie studied Lydia. She looked sweet. Sweet and spiritual, with a hint of phoniness.

"I think that I can help you, Mr. Loomis " she extended her hand to him, smiling.

A sickeningly sweet smile, thought Willie. And she was going to help Louella?

"Well, you want to do it, or not?" Delia insisted.

Willie gritted his teeth. What if Lydia was a fraud? What if they blew it? What if...?

"Yes. We will do it. I will talk to Amy so that we will have enough people for it.

* * *

Barnabas walked slowly, trying to shake off the memory of Harry's face as he said "I will ask no questions"/

He could see why Harry thought it a solution. In fact, he half-believed it himself. After all, it was in a good cause...

As it had been with Megan? And how did that end?

"For a good cause" covered up a lot of sins. If nothing else, History taught you that.

What about Louella? That was different. It was for her own good.

"For her own good." That too covered a lot of sins.

He looked up, searching for the ghostly figure that followed him. Maybe she had the answer...

Then he saw the light coming out of Maggie's house.

But he had turned off the lights last time. Or had he? His hand had caught the curtain, he had mistaken it for Josette's dress, and had fled...

The bill that Maggie must be running!

He appeared in Sam's studio. Right in front of Joe Haskell.

"You! What are you doing here?"

He saw that Joe was holding a brush and a palette, facing the easel.

"You were Sam's ghost" he shook his head. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"It isn't me. It is Sam."

"You are in trouble, Joe."

Something caught his eye. Against the wall was this old Indian. Upside down, with a dark line running from his foot to the edge...

"Amy's spread!" the thought "That's the Hanged Man."

"It is Sam, not me." Joe pleaded. "He makes me do this." He sounded as if he no longer hoped to be believed.

Barnabas turned to the picture on the easel. He cringed when he saw it. It was that Indian woman he had brutalized so long ago.

And she wore the attributes of the High Priestess.

"I don't know why Sam wants to...to do this."

Barnabas looked at him.

"You paint with your left hand." he said, quietly. "Sam was left-handed."

"You...you believe me?" Joe's voice cracked. "Sam is the one doing this to me?"

"It seems so."

"Is it true? You are not just saying it to make me feel better?"

"Is that why you thought you might be going crazy again?" Barnabas put his hand on Joe's shoulder "No. Sam did these. And they were meant for me to see. Now that I have seen them, you won't need to paint again."

"I...I am all right.. I.. am all right!"

"You are not going back to Wyncliffe."

A sob came out of Joe's lips. Then another. He began to shake and rock himself, whimpering. Then the tears began to flow.

"You are going to be all right, Joe" Barnabas let Joe's head rest on his shoulder. "You are going to be all right."

Joe dug his fingers into his arm, afraid to let him go.

* * *

Old Munsungan. He had to deal with Old Munsungan" Barnabas thought s he flew towards the Indian reservation. Even if it meant what Harry suggested.

That was what Sam wanted him to know. Sam who was still protecting his daughter.

He wished that Joe could have told him more, but he was too hysterical for that. At least Joe would not sleep alone tonight. Phillip would keep him company in the Old House.

And _she_ was nowhere to be found. That was a good sign. That meant that his decision was a good one.

There was a solitary figure sitting on a rock. He came nearer it. That solitary profile turned upward, that air of command... It had to be Old Munsungan.

His face was the same that Sam had painted...

Barnabas changed shape under the cover of some bushes and approached the silent old man.

"Old Munsungan" he wished he knew what was the proper term of respect with which one addressed a shaman. "I am Mr. Collins. Barnabas Collins."

If the old man recognized the name, or even heard it, he gave no sign.

"I have to talk to you. There is something I must explain."

Not a flicker, not a twitch was there to indicate that the man's face was flesh, not stone.

...It was no use, Barnabas realized. What good were arguments with someone who refused to hear them? Harry's way was all that was left...

He stepped back, rubbing his tongue against his fangs.

It was a pity to disturb such peace, he thought, as he lunged for the man's throat...

...And a brutal pain slashed his chest...

_She_ was there, hovering over him. Looking at him with her. unblinking eyes. Shielding the immobile Munsungan with her ghostly body...

* * *

Nicholas smiled. Things were getting better and better. Barnabas had tried to attack Munsungan and failed., and now he lay on the ground, whimpering, without even the strength to shield his fangs from Munsungan's eyes.

* * *

It hurt him to fly. He hadn't the strength for it, but he flapped away, trying to escape _her_. Trying futilely to keep distance between her eyes and himself.

And he gained on him. Soon she would touch him again, as she had just done, and tear him apart...

He flapped again, feeling his strength ebb. He couldn't keep this shape much longer. Had to rest...

He felt pain shooting through his wings. he changed shape before touching the ground and he rolled over a thorny bush..

_She_ hung in the air for a few seconds. Then, Nicholas having had his fun, sent her again to Munsungan's side, letting Barnabas get up as best he could.

* * *

The next morning Old Munsungan walked to the beach. Alone. There were no more doubts as to what must be done. Not after last night.

The white man's magic had failed against the protection of the spirits.

Gulls flew overhead. He heard their cry and he recognized in it the words of the Spirit of Gulls. He answered it.

One by one, the gulls flew to his feet, forming a small circle around him.

And from the woods came the voice of the dogs. he saluted them too. And they answered.

* * *

"So it was Old Munsungan who you beat up?" Barnabas asked.

"Carolyn paid me to do it...And Nicholas needed not to be disturbed.

Nicholas had been the one who had set that ghost on him...And he couldn't have chosen a better one for the job.

He wished that he could think straight. He was still in pain, from her touch, and from all the places that the thorns had got t. He was bruised and tired...

And he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

That woman, she had a right to make him suffer. But the way Carolyn was exploiting it...

And what about Sam's message. How did it match Amy's spread?

He retrieved the diagram he had made of Amy's spread. Maggie was the Queen of Spades, and Carolyn the Queen of Diamonds. There was a male, in a subordinated position.. All males fought for one or the other. He and Davenport fought for Maggie. Nicholas and Joe for Carolyn. Old Munsungan was the Hanged Man. It was a Major Arcana, a card of power. Wasn't he a shaman? The two of swords indicated strife. The Ace of Swords and the Ace of Coins showed the kind of struggle. Political power against economic power. Maggie and Carolyn. the High Priestess, was behind Munsungan...that ghost?

But what about the Moon? The Empress?

"I am going shopping" Phillip said. "we are very low on some supplies. Is there anything that I can bring you?"

Barnabas shook himself.

"Are you taking the car?"

"Of course, it is not around the corner" Was Barnabas stupid or what?

"Can you drop me at Maggie's house? I want to look over it again...and I can't fly too well."

Barnabas got in the car and pretended not to notice how Phillip shrank from contact with him.

"Do you mind having Joe around? I couldn't leave him all alone after what he's been through."

"He's no trouble." Phillip grunted.

"How's David?" Barnabas tried desperately to make conversation.

"In the cage." Phillip saw that Barnabas was hurt and continued with relish. "he started acting weird and Dr. Hoffman told me to take him downstairs, so I did. Chained him up well and took him down. Made sure he could not move much as we walked,. Better be on the safe side."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you really think I can help you with this?" Amy asked Willie s he drove her to Delia's house.

"You are good at reading cards. You should be good at séances, too."

"Barnabas said that it was all right to do it?"

"Yes." Willie lied "he'd come do it himself if he wasn't so busy with Redwolf."

"I hope I can be of help."

Lydia still had that same sickeningly sweet look in her face. No matter. As long as it helped Louella...

They sat around the table, holding hands. Then Lydia spoke.

"Beth Chavez. Are you there, Beth Chavez?"

She was somehow theatrical, the way she was doing it. Willie felt uncomfortable. Was that really the proper way to conduct a séance?

Lydia moaned and rolled her head.

"How much longer of this?" Willie thought as he gritted his teeth. "Didn't anybody tell her she's a bad actress?"

He felt like breaking the circle. He had been a fool to have come, in the first place. Lydia was a fake.

Then Lydia laughed.

"Beth Chavez? Is that you?" Amy asked.

"No. I am not." Lydia laughed again "And no matter how much you call her, she will not come."

"Please, tell us" Amy urged, gently "how we can talk to her."

"On the phone" Lydia kept laughing " ask for Louella Loomis."

"Louella?" Willis shouted.

'You didn't know that? Your wife, your precious wife was Beth Chavez. The hussy who stole my husband. the one that made my husband murder me."

Something detached itself from Lydia. Amy had a fleeting impression of cascading masses of hair.

"Magda" she said. "Are you Magda Rakosi?"

"Magda was my sister, granddaughter" Again that laughter. "I am Mrs. Collins. Mrs. Quentin Collins."

* * *

Barnabas looked at the paintings.

The Empress and the High Priestess, both with the same face. Both the same woman

"Why, Sam? Why her twice?

Yet there had been a two of swords. More than one meaning?

"Sam, can't you help me more than this? I can't understand...How can I help Maggie if I can't understand?

He picked up the Hanged Man and laid it between the two others.

"It doesn't make better sense this way, either..."

* * *

"I don't know if we did the right thing" Willie said for the tenth time while driving Amy back to her house.

"At least you know that Louella's problem isn't possession. If she's Beth reincarnated, then she is just remembering the past."

"I keep thinking of that madwoman. I am sorry. I know she was your great-grandmother. but...She hated Beth, and she hates Louella. She could hurt her."

Barnabas had warned him not to try anything like that, hadn't he? He had been in the past, and knew what kind of trouble brewed there. What kind of trouble you could get yourself into if you didn't leave well enough alone.

But he had chosen to believe Delia's story. As if he didn't know why Delia would say a thing like that. He could have confronted Derek. He could have asked for proof. At least check whether there were really scars on Louella's throat.

Instead he had agreed on a séance. And if that madwoman was now strong enough to reach Lou, and hurt her...

Chris was taking a look at his chickens when they came in.

"You look extremely elegant." Willie said "Proper business attire is incomplete without chicken droppings."

Why did he try to be witty? His heart wasn't in it.

"If your business is raising chickens, it is. "Chris laughed good-humoredly "have you ever seen such beauties?"

Willie looked at the chickens with envy. Why couldn't his problems be solved by raising chickens?

"This one is my best layer" Chris picked up a hen. "Quite a good bird. And that one is the rooster."

"There are two of them."

"The other one doesn't count." Chris laughed "the hens peck him and make him sit on the eggs. I know I should cook him, but I don't have the heart. It is just too funny."

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out here, looking after your chickens?"

"I am so excited about them...I got plans. And these chickens are going to make it possible."

Willie didn't have the heart to remind Chris of the pitfalls awaiting those who go into business for themselves. there would be plenty of time later. And even if it got tough, he had made it. He and Louella...

Louella, Oh, God! What had he done to Louella?

"Willie! What's wrong? You are shaking!"

* * *

The dogs ran in a straight line, sure of their direction. there was game that they could have caught easily. Fat cattle too. They ignored all those. They would only tear human flesh tonight.

And overhead, the gulls flocked, forming a thick cloud that cut the air like a knife as they headed towards the town.

* * *

Louella was happy. Quentin was coming back. For real. With Sister Kira, of course.

She should stop that stupid jealousy of Sister Kira. It was her that Quentin loved. And soon she might be able to convince Willie to give her a divorce. Then she and Quentin would be married.

...But wasn't divorce against the law of God? Not in her case. Her marriage to Willie was against the law of God.

Then the laughter hit her.

"Who is that? she asked. She hadn't imagined it this time.

"You think he'll marry you, little fool?" The laugher was cruel, despective 'You still believe that he cares for you? That he hasn't thrown you over for Kira, already? You really think that you got him this time?

"Who are you? Who are you?" Louella screamed, drawing the covers to her chin, trying to hid herself in the bed.

Derek froze He could hear the laughter now. And the words... Whatever happened, this was it.

"Haven't you learned anything, Beth Chavez?"

Louella got up from bed, as if by doing so she could escape the laughter.

Derek fought his desire to calm her and get her back in bed. Dr. Hoffman could only intervene if Louella tried to jump off Widow's Hill. He had to give her the chance to attempt it, and only then stop her.

"Yes, you remember, Beth. You remember how it was with him. He left you to marry Angelique. And there was also Amanda Harris. Isn't that true?"

"Who are you? Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Beth. You know it!"

"Jenny!" Louella screamed.

"Mrs. Quentin Collins." Jenny laughed again.

"Please...please, stop..."

"Stop? I barely started. You can't escape from me, Miss Chavez. You can't hide from me." Again she laughed, brutally. "Nowhere to go. Unless it is Widow's Hill."

* * *

"Jenny Collins" Chris nodded, while watching Willie get himself together "Our great-grandmother and Quentin's wife."

"And Magda's sister." Amy added "the one who told you and Barnabas that I was in danger."

"And Louella is the reincarnation of Beth Chavez?

"Yes. We thought that it would be a simple case of possession., so we tried our hands at exorcism. But now I think that I have set Jenny free so that she can go after Louella.

"Derek is watching over Louella, isn't he?" Chris tried to reassure him.

"I should have listened to Barnabas." Willie said, sinking his head on his hands.

"Chris! Come here!"

"What is it? Chris jumped to the window. He looked "The dog pack! They are here!"

He rushed to his desk and took out a handgun.

"What are you doing?" Willie asked.

"I can't let them get a my chickens!"

"They'll tear you out!"

"I won't let them. There is a rifle there, too. You can use it.

"Chris, don't!

"Take care of Amy! Chris said as he stepped out.

The dogs were still a good distance away. Chris pulled the trigger and saw one dog fall.

But the others kept coming. he pulled the trigger again and again.

"Get back in here, Chris!" Willie shouted "forget the chickens!"

"You keep inside. I know what I am doing."

The dogs would not stop, even after he had spent all his bullets. He tried to reload, but knew that he would never have the time for that.

He went on all fours, ready to fight them to the death.

But the moment his paws touched the ground his mind went blank...

The wolf looked at the dogs, recognizing n them Munsungan's call, as they recognized it in him. He turned towards the house and growled, ready to tear the white man's flesh inside.

"Amy! He's leading them now!"

"Chris!" Amy ran towards the door.

"Come back here" Willie pulled her back roughly. "Don't get killed. Just help me reload."

"Chris! Chris is there! You are not going to shoot Chris!"

"Yeah, Chris is there" Willie said bitterly "And he's showing the dogs how to find cover."


	12. Chapter 12

"

Chapter 12

"Got the bastard" Willie said, between shootings.

"Chris?"

"Lead bullets do nothing to Chris, you know that."

The dogs were around the house, some jumping at the windows, trying to shatter the glass.

"We are surrounded" Willie tried to stay calm "Do you have a cellar?"

"It isn't any good. The door to it is rotten."

"Just our luck. Well, let's go up the attic and try to hold on there."

* * *

The Empress did not have the same expression as the High Priestess - Barnabas realized - Somehow the High Priestess was softer, calmer.. Did that mean anything?

* * *

"Damn it!" Willie cursed "that's the sixth bullet that Chris makes me waste by shielding the dogs with his body!

"You are shooting at Chris?"

"Before he went out the told me to protect you. I that means shooting him, I will do it. Anyway, unless it is silver, he doesn't even feel it."

Fear began growing into Willie. Chris was keeping the dogs from being killed. Chris was pointing the weak spots in their defenses. And when the bullets were gone, there would still be enough dogs to...

He didn't what to think about it. Not that way. Please God, not that way.

He looked out of the window. He could see the chickens massed against the wire fence.

Why hadn't the dogs gone after the chickens? They made easier prey. And why weren't the chickens afraid?

The looked like...like cheerleaders, those chickens, and it wasn't him that they were cheering for.

* * *

Phillip carried the bag of groceries to the car.

"Phillip! Phillip Todd!" somebody said behind him.

"Alma!" he recognized her 'It is you! How's Elsa doing?"

"Growing up fast. Too fast for me, I think sometimes."

"You look wonderful."

"And you haven't changed a bit."

"Everybody tells me that. I don't know whether to say 'thank you' or apologize."

"Don't apologize. You've been through enough trouble already."

"I am not sure I am out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I knew where I was between 1970 and now. And as for my job..."

"You'll do all right, you see." She wiped the hair off her forehead and Phillip saw a fresh wound there.

"What happened to you?

"A gull with a bad sense of direction."

The chatted a bit more, then they parted. Phillip started to load the groceries in the car..

There was a scream being him. A woman grabbed her forehead as a gull flew away.

Another gull with a bad sense of direction...he thought.

* * *

Louella ran barefoot over the cold grass, trying to escape Jenny's laughter.

"Go on, Beth Chavez. Run. Don't stop until you reach Widow's Hill."

Derek ran after Louella, not caring if he was seen by her or not. Not that she was in state to notice anything. He considered flying, but he was carrying her robe and shoes, which she would need, and she could not outrun him anyway.

Gulls screeched over him. They must be getting close to the seaside. Close to Widow's Hill.

He had to run faster.

Then the gulls came down. One by one they skimmed over them. One of them hit him on the shoulder. Another grazed the top of Louella's head..

Louella kept running, unaware of being hit. All she could feel was Jenny's laughter.

Two more gulls came down on her. And one more, and one more. Blood ran down her arms, but she continued running.

Derek tried to run faster, but one gull hit him across the face and made him stumble.

As he tried to get up, five of them began digging their beaks on his back.

And one of them was aiming for his eyes...

Scared, he turned into a bat.

And before his wings spread, his mind went blank...

Louella ran, trying to shake off the gulls from her shoulders, then something tore at her cheek.

Her hand closed on it. Something small and furry. Something that wasn't a gull. She stumbled as her fingers tried to crush that little furry body.

"You can stop running" Jenny laughed. "Widow's Hill is too good for you. The gulls are much better."

She tried to get up, but the gulls were now tearing at her calves. She tried to shake them away. And when she did so, she threw away the small furry body..

In pain, Derek automatically changed shape to break his fall. And when he did, he saw Louella stretched on the grass, whimpering, trying to protect her head with her bleeding arms.

He threw himself over her, shielding her with his body.

"At least I got a heavy coat on." he thought as the gulls tried to get at him. "It will be a while before they get to flesh."

Louella whimpered.

"Keep looking down" he told her. "make it difficult for them to get at the eyes."

Louella shook.

"We have to get up. Have to find cover somewhere" He made her stand up and walk, protecting her as best he could. And he knew that his best was not good enough.

* * *

In the shopping center gulls crashed against the glass windows. And each time they did, the people inside shuddered, thinking that this time the glass would break and the gulls would get in.

Many were wounded. They tried to stop the bleeding with whatever they could find. Some just found their bare hands and used them.

"Why? Why are they doing this to us? " A girl in half-shock asked. She was seventeen. A cashier at the supermarket, this was her first day on the job.

* * *

Derek looked at the road. If only a car passed by...for how long would his coat hold?

...For how long would Louella hold?...

* * *

"I managed to kill several of them" Willie said between clenched teeth " the object of this game is to have them run out of dogs before we run out of bullets."

"We are getting low on these." Amy said quietly.

She had resigned herself to it. Even to the thought of being killed by her own brother.

Downstairs the dogs jumped on the furniture and toppled it, so they could use it as shields.

"That's Chris all right." Willie's knuckles went white a he held the rifle. "Why couldn't he have stayed inside?"

* * *

They were now tearing at his calves. Derek tried not to think of what would happen if they managed to topple him down.

Louella didn't move. Was she paralyzed by fear? Had she gone into shock? Or...he didn't want to finish the thought.

Two car lights came up the road. His heart leaped. There was a way to take Louella to safety...

It wasn't the time to be cautious. He stood holding Louella in front of him, straight into to path of the incoming car. If the car did not stop, in time, Louella could die.

If the car did not stop at all and take her away, Louella would die anyway.

At least Louella had a clear nightgown. As it flapped in the wind, it made a nice flag.

He knew that there was a gull working the back of his neck. He hoped that the car got there before it managed to cut off his head...

Phillip saw the clear material flapping in the wind What was that? - he thought - something Collinsport hadn't yet heard about?

They he saw her face. Dead white face. And blood on her nightgown.

And Derek Pearce was holding her.

"The bastard" the thought "the bastard"

Then he saw the gulls. Throwing themselves over both of the. Saw Derek trying to chase them away.

...Alma and the other woman at the shopping center...

"No, God, not that" he prayed silently as he stopped the car. "We have enough trouble without that."

He unlocked the back door while the gulls hurled themselves at the windows.

Derek pushed Louella into the backseat. He gave a vicious pull at the gull tearing at the back of his neck and shook the other ones from his arms and legs. Then he slipped by Louella's side.

There was still a gull with Louella. It was perched over her face.

He twisted its neck and threw it on the floor.

"Go to the hospital" he told Phillip. "She may have gone into shock."

"The gulls did it?" Phillip asked as he drove through the cloud of gulls covering his windshield.

"Yes.' He took off his coat and threw it over Louella. It had deep gashes in it. And what they had done to the flesh underneath..

His teeth began to chatter as he began to wonder how badly injured he was.

"That blood on her, that's all the gulls' doing?' Phillip couldn't resist asking that.

"Yes." said Derek, holding himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"And they don't stop coming." the nurse said.

"I think we better put the file cabinets against the windows so that they cannot break the glass " Kenneth said, while pushing one of them.

The nurse helped him move it. As they put it against the window they could see the angry beaks pointing t them. Only the glass protected them, and it might not be enough.

"Any word from the sheriff?" he asked.

"Still trying to get the people away from the shopping center.

Kenneth sighed. "That will mean plenty of emergency cases when they do. I hope we can handle it. I better start setting the triage area. Up to now the injuries are minor, but that will change fast."

There was an outcry at the parking lot. Kenneth looked down. A car had just stopped and they were trying to take someone through the door. She did not look good.

"Just on schedule" Kenneth thought.

* * *

They took Louella away. There had been no stretched, just a hurried entrance, past the gulls. Only when they reached safety, she was laid on a stretcher and moved. Derek could hear the hushed voices of the orderlies, reacting to her condition...It did not bode well...

"God, let her live...After what I went through...let her live."

"Doctor Anderson will operate." a nurse told him kindly 'he's a good surgeon. What about you? You are all torn up."

"Don't tell me how bad I am" Derek wished he could stop his teeth from chattering. "I'll get well on my own."

"On your own?" the nurse looked at him "Of course, you are Delia's boyfriend. She told me about you."

"That's...that's right." Damn his chattering teeth!"

"Still, a shot of painkiller may help."

Phillip sat in the waiting area. Those gulls out there. What had gotten into them?

He could see them coming, looming gigantic against the glass.

It was almost - he felt dizzy - as if he was inside a bottle and a giant hand was coming towards him...

"Mr. Todd, are you all right?" Somebody propped him up.

"It's just nerves."

"We'll give you something for that."

The wonders of medical science. No matter what it was, they had a pill for it...

Feeling calmer after his shot, Derek went into the waiting room and sat next to Phillip.

The look in Phillip's face told him that Phillip had seen the back of his neck.

"Got rather cut up, didn't I?" He tried to be cool about it. "Please do not describe it to me. I don't have the stomach."

"What happened to you two?"

"I was following her. She was running towards Widow's Hill when the gulls came down on us."

"Was she running away from you?"

"No. What gave you the idea? She was being persecuted by some ghost. Barnabas and Willie paid me to keep an eye on her. But not enough for _this. _For no money in the world I'd go into those gulls again."

Not even if you added what he had stolen from Quentin's house.

"You were very brave."

"Don't say that. If you tell me that I am brave, I believe it, and then do stupid things like giving Roger a gun."

"What were you trying to do when you got me out of the hospital?"

"Relieve Roger from his money." Derek laughed "and then I saw that I might get stuck with a Murder One rap."

"I see." Questions formed in Phillip's head, but he couldn't form them adequately to ask.

"When you leave, can you give me a lift? It is too risky to walk home, now."

"You could fly."

"No! If I fly...If I fly I join the gulls. My mind goes blank...I tore Louella's cheek. And if I hadn't changed back, I...I would have helped kill her."

'Jesus.." Phillip gulped "And Barnabas is out there. If he tries to fly back...I better give him a call."

* * *

Barnabas could hear the gulls cry. But they were away, at the shopping center and the hospital, so he didn't notice them. He continued staring at the paintings as if, somehow, he could make sense of them.

Old Munsungan and that woman. Swords...the sword of Justice...

But there hadn't been a Justice card in Amy's spread.

The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Barnabas" Phillip shouted at him. "whatever you do, don't fly."

"What?"

"The gulls went crazy. There are several people in the hospital, and they are expecting more. Derek is with me. He told me that when he tried to fly his mind went blank and he joined the gulls in trying to tear people apart."

"The gulls are attacking?"

"Mostly by the shopping center. there are several people injured...Can't you hear the gulls?" Phillip extended the receiver so that Barnabas could hear the cries. "I'll pick you up in the car. I am already giving a lift to Derek."

Out of the blue Barnabas remembered Elsa's words "If I were an Indian shaman and could talk to the animals, I'd tell them to go wipe out the white man and get the land back."

The Moon card. It indicated power over animals. the High Priestess and the Empress. Power spiritual and temporal Complete power. And Munsungan who carried that power...And the sword of Justice, ready for him...

"Barnabas. Are you there?"

'Yes. Can you and Derek wait a little more? I'll call you. If I don't in half an hour, just take Derek home and forget about me."

"What you mean. forget about you?"

"What I said."

Barnabas turned to the window. He could see the lights of the shopping center, at a distance. he could see neither the gulls nor the woman he had brutalized so long ago.

He opened the window and tried to reach with his mind whoever or whatever was there.

"I am the one you want." he said, gripping the windowsill. "I am here. You can find me here. Whatever is to be paid, I will pay it. Stop hurting them. They are not guilty. I am. Come for me."

The walls seemed to grow less solid around him. He tried to anchor himself on the windowsill, but his fingers began to lose feeling. There were lights. And mists. But they were not exactly that...There were not words for what they were...

He was now facing something. Someone. It spoke to him without sound.

Vaguely he understood something about a trial. Something about an appointment. Something about Munsungan.

"Tomorrow night, then" he agreed "I will be there."

The windowsill impressed itself against his fingers. He was back at Maggie's house. And in the distance, the gull cries seemed to die out...

* * *

"There are only two dogs left" Willie held his hand for more bullets "And Chris."

"We have no more"

"No more?"

"No more bullets."

The dogs raced up the stairs, their tongues hanging.

"Get back!" Willie ordered Amy He took the rifle by the barrel to use it as a club.

He hit the first dog with it. But the dog caught the butt with his teeth and wouldn't let go. And Chris ran after it.

"This is it" thought Willie, closing his eyes.

But the teeth never closed on him. Only a short yelp of pain, and his gun swung free.

He opened his eyes again. The dog that had grabbed his gun laid dead, its spine broken. And Chris was now killing the other.

The second dog dead, Chris changed shape.

"Chris!" ran over and threw her arms around him.

"What happened here?" Chris looked around at the damage inside his house. "I was outside...The chickens!" he screamed tearing himself from Amy's arms. "What happened to the chickens?"

* * *

"I need you to be a witness. Phillip"

"A witness to what?"

"I am making a will. And get Joe in here. He will be the second witness."

Barnabas looked at the letters he was writing. Were those few words to his friends enough for them to understand what they meant to him? Would words be enough to say goodbye to them?

Iris was at the hospital. Nothing serious, but she wouldn't be discharged yet. Julia was at Wyncliffe and, with the phone lines swamped, there was no way to tell her to come before it was time for David's treatment. Willie...Willie would be at Louella's bedside.

He had written to all of them. Except Willie. Is there a way to tell a friend that his wife was nearly killed because of you?

Yet he had to.

"Dear Willie:

This is the last you'll ever hear from me. I am turning myself to Old Munsungan to be tried for war crimes committed in the 1780's. Since I am guilty, I know what to expect. A death sentence, followed immediately by execution. Do not call it unjust. If I had done this earlier Munsungan would have never called the gulls and Louella would have been spared.

I am putting both you and Iris as heirs in my will. Don't expect much in the way of money. What it means is that you will have to see that Julia keeps treating David. Do for him what you can.

I don't know what will happen to the Davenport deal. I hope that my death will satisfy Old Munsungan and that he'll let you have the waterfall.

There is also a kid in Kenya that I am sponsoring. The monthly payments are not that great. Try to keep them up.

Goodbye, Willie. You and I had both good times and bad times. I wish we had more good times, but I am glad for the ones we had. I wish I left you with a better memory of what was done to Louella. One day, when the wound is healed, try to think kindly of me.

Barnabas


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Why did he want to make a will?" Joe asked Phillip.

"Who knows the way his mind works." Phillip shrugged.

"I got him into this" Joe said, looking away.

"Don't get melodramatic, Joe."

"You hate him, don't you?"

"I got a good reason to."

"I don't hate him anymore" Joe looked anxiously around "He is going to die. Why else make up a will?"

"Fishing for sympathy"

* * *

Barnabas looked around him. For the last time. He wouldn't be back this time before dawn...

"So that's how it ends" he thought. "After all these years, this is how it ends."

He was afraid, he realized. He didn't want to die. He had never wanted to, even when he had begged for it... If he had really wanted it he would have just walked into the sunlight.

"It cannot be helped" he said to himself "What is that Megan says? That sooner or later everybody runs out of luck? Seems I just did.

He had written to Megan. Not much, A goodbye and a request for forgiveness. And thanks for all that she had given him. He now wished he had said more.

He looked out the window. Julia wouldn't be back yet. Not with the doors blocked. George would play it safe, even if the gulls had stopped their attack.

Maybe it would be better if he went out alone. Saying goodbye to any of them might be too much.

But not wholly alone. He needed someone with him. Even someone who hated him...

He went up the stairs. Joe was waiting for him, is face haggard with worry.

"What's going to happen to you?" Joe asked.

"Nothing that I don't deserve" ha smiled sadly.

Maybe Joe could come with him. No, better not. Joe would break down at any moment. And if Joe did, so would he.

No matter what else happened, he did not want to be dragged kicking and screaming.

"Look into my eyes, Joe."

Joe did so.

"You are going back to your room and you'll stay there. The, once I am gone, you can go anywhere you want. But you'll stay here until then.

Joe nodded.

"And don't blame yourself for anything."

Joe nodded, but this time unwillingly.

"Good" he put his hand on Joe's shoulder. It felt good, that human contact "Go now."

"What did you do that for?" Phillip asked.

"I didn't want him to start any trouble when they come."

"They?"

"A couple of people from the tribe. Phillip, you got my will.?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give it to George when...when it is over. I wrote to him and Julia. She is to sign a death certificate saying that I died of a heart attack. The body, or what's left of it is to be cremated. George will smooth out the details. He'll grumble about the D.A. for about five minutes, but he'll come through. I arranged it so that you can stay here as long as you like."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I wish I wasn't." He looked straight at Phillip. "When they come for me, will you accompany me?'

Phillip said nothing.

Out there a couple of headlights announced the arrival of a truck.

"I think that's them." Barnabas said softly. "let the in."

Two young men came in, looking harshly towards Barnabas.

"Good evening" Barnabas nodded in their direction. He saw that one of them was holding a rope.

"Is this what you want?" he turned around, crossing his wrists behind his back.

They wanted that, but they had anticipated resistance and some fun manhandling him. One of them pinned Barnabas' arms to his sides, the other one tied the wrists together, and made up for the fun he was missing by tying them tightly until a small protest escaped Barnabas.

"It won't hurt for much longer." the answered him.

Phillip found himself holding the Inverness coat against his chest.

They were really going to kill him...

"Well, let's go, Collins" they pushed Barnabas forward.

"Wait!" Phillip said.

"What do you want?" they looked hostilely at him.

"Can I go with him? I will make no trouble." he pleaded " I just want to bring the body back..."

* * *

Old Munsungan waited in the clearing. Behind ten young men stood, holding bows and arrows. Wooden arrows. Munsungan nodded in approval. They would do the job.

Harry Redwolf watched. What had Munsungan meant when he had called him here?

Something to do with Collins. Barnabas had failed, that much he understood. And Munsungan was ready to make him pay.

Munsungan was no fool. He must have figured out that Redwolf had fingered him to Barnabas.

* * *

"Isn't there anything to be done to stop them? Phillip asked Barnabas.

"Not unless you want the gulls back."

They were sitting together in the back of the station wagon, with one of the men keeping them covered, to make sure that Phillip didn't try anything stupid, like trying to free Barnabas' hands.

They were going to kill him. The thought cut Phillip like a knife. And he was going to let them do it.

Without being aware of it, he crossed himself.

"Phillip!" Barnabas protested.

"I...I am sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"I understand" Barnabas gave him a sad smile. You don't know what I would give to be able to pray."

Phillip felt tears form in his eyes "Is there anything I can do?" And as he spoke he put his arm around Barnabas' shoulders.

Barnabas sighed "Just keep your arm there."

Then he spoke again. "Do you know that Korean song? The one that every condemned man has the right to sing on his way to the gallows?"

"Ariran? I know the melody, not the lyrics."

"Would you mind humming it for me?"

* * *

Harry saw the truck stop. Barnabas came out of it with difficulty. He saw why: he had his hands tied behind his back.

Munsungan had won. Today it would be Barnabas' turn. His own would come later. It wouldn't be like this. Not that spectacular. They would make it look like an accident...

The men pushed Barnabas forwards. Phillip tried to go with him.

"Better stay here, Phillip" Barnabas said softly.

He wished that he and Phillip could embrace, but they would not allow any delays. He sighed and walked forwards.

Phillip stood there. rooted to the spot, trying to see from behind his tears.

Barnabas wondered if his legs would sustain him much longer. At least he did not have far to walk.

He saw the men with bows and arrows waiting for him.

"At least I rate a firing squad." he thought.

He moved farther up, and now was face to face with Old Munsungan.

He went slowly to his knees.

"You have come" Old Munsungan said.

"I have come. Of my own free will as I promised." The ropes biting his wrists made his words harsher than he meant them to be.

There was a point in tying the arms behind the back, the realized. This way his chest jutted forward, making a better target. Not that it was any chance of them missing his heart...

"Are you willing to accept the judgment handed here to you?"

"I am willing" And he thought that if they offered him a blindfold he would take it.

Munsungan laid a hand on his forehead, between his eyes.

Mists closed upon him. And lights...But they were neither mists nor lights.

He should have known that he would not be executed without a trial. Even if it was a kangaroo court, Munsungan would try him.

He was weightless now. And his wrists didn't hurt anymore. He knew that if he looked down he would see his body kneeling on the grass, waiting for the arrows to pierce his heart.

But he didn't look down, for in front of him was the High Priestess. Side by side with the Empress. Both the same woman, yet different...

"Two of them?" He couldn't get the spread out of his mind "The two of swords?"

Then the Empress became soft. Lost its shape. Now was only a formless cloud. And a wisp of smoke.

A wisp of smoke coming from the cigarette that Nicholas Blair was holding.

"You were deceived by the magic of an evil shaman " the High Priestess said. Was she actually smiling at him? "So was deceived Old Munsungan. That's why he asked for your life. I never demanded it."

"You had a right to it."

"I had one. But when Angelique Bouchard came into your life, your punishment was given by her hand. I will ask you no more. And I read your heart. You are repentant and willing to make amends. You have the power to help my people and you will use it. Go in peace."

Then the mists closed on him...and he could feel the pain in his wrists...

He saw Munsungan talking to the firing squad. What was he saying to them?

Something twisted inside of him. He and Munsungan were the only ones who knew the truth. Would Munsungan order the firing squad to remove the only witness to his shame?

The men put the arrows away and moved back.

His shoulders sagged. He was going to make it, after all...

"You did it!" Harry Redwolf caught him under the arms and helped him stand up. "I don't know how you did it, but you pulled it off!"

"I did what?"

"You got your waterfall! What do you think he's telling them now?"

"He is?" He looked at Old Munsungan "He might have been wrong" he said more to himself than to Redwolf "but he is an honest man."

"Does it mean that we can go home now?" Phillip arrived, somewhat out of breath.

"You bet' Harry laughed. "Everything is in the clear now."

"What is going to happen to Old Munsungan now?"

Redwolf shrugged.

"I feel kind of sorry for him."

"Will you stay quiet for a moment?" Phillip grumbled. "I can't untie you if you keep moving like this."

"Here" Redwolf took out his pocket knife and gave it to Phillip." Use this."

Phillip cut the ropes, noticing the deep weal they had left on the wrists.

"Maybe later I will feel sorry for Munsungan too." Redwolf said "now I am only too aware of the damage he might have caused. Well, you two need a ride, don't you?"

Barnabas nodded.

"How come they let you go?" Phillip asked as they went towards Redwolf's car.

"Don't you know the story?" Barnabas giggled "It is this guy who is caught in the train with no tickets. So the inspector says that he's going to give him trouble " Barnabas laughed suddenly.

"Barnabas!"

"I am all right. Just bottled nerves that have to come out. Well, the man says 'I just lost my job. That couple kissing there is my wife with his lover. That idiot kid there is my son. the other kid that looks somewhat smarter just ate the tickets. We are going to my mother's funeral and we got on the wrong train. And you are going to give me trouble?"

He laughed again.

"In the shape I am in, how much trouble can anyone give me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Except for David, the house was empty. Julia wondered what that meant. Did it have anything to do with the gull attack?

"Do you know where they are?" She asked David.

David sat sullenly in his bed, massaging his wrists.

"Don't you even care?" She urged him "Don't you have any sense of what he's trying to do for you?"

"For what? Chaining me in the cellar last night?"

"If it wasn't for him, you'd be in an institution for the criminally insane."

"What would be the difference?"

"You have a chance of being cured now."

"Is Chris cured?"

"He didn't want to. But since he controls himself otherwise, it is all right with me. But you, the only chance you got is with me. And I'll do whatever it takes to cure you."

She prepared the hypodermic. David's nostrils flared. He knew what she was doing. She was weaning him slowly. Giving him reduced dosages each time, and instructing Phillip to space more and more the pills he was given when she wasn't there.

But he still wanted it.

Julia considered it. She had never gotten close to David without either Barnabas or Phillip nearby in case David got violent. Well, there is a first time for everything.

"I don't have the key to your chain. So attacking me will get you noting except another stint in the cellar later. Understood?"

David nodded and pulled up his sleeve.

Having done with David, Julia went down for a clue as to where Barnabas might be.

The car was gone. There were two coffee cups with residue in them. Two? Who else was there apart from Barnabas and Phillip? There was also a sweater on a chair that wasn't Phillip's either...

She went to Barnabas' desk. There were several letters there. To Iris, to Megan, to Willie, to Chris, to George, to herself...

She tore it open.

"Dear Julia:

It is hard for me to tell you goodbye this way. Your friendship has sustained me since I have known you. There are no words for what you have meant to me.

It is harder yet to make this last request. You have to sign a death certificate saying that I died of a heart attack. No matter what the body looks like, sign it and arrange for the body to be cremated as soon as possible. It is important Julia.

Julia, my dear Julia, take care of yourself. Be happy. Mourn for me if you must, but do not pity me. Anyone who can have friends like you or Willie is not to be pitied."

Love

Barnabas"

Julia read it again. trying to understand what it meant. Trying to deny it. She had reread to more times when a car stopped. Not Barnabas' car...

She went to the door, to see a truck driven by a man with an Indian face. Phillip came down. Phillip and Barnabas.

Phillip's nerves were on edge. Barnabas had acted ecstatically happy on the way home, and it had been hard to keep from putting his arms around Redwolf, or doing anything else that threatened a crash.

As they got out of the car and Barnabas giggled again, Phillip decided to test the medical knowledge he had gotten from the movies. He slapped Barnabas.

"Phillip!" screamed Julia "What are you doing?"

"Thank you, Phillip" said Barnabas "I needed that."

Phillip smiled. so the old movies had been right after all...

"Julia" Barnabas faced her "what's the matter?"

"I read your letter.." she extended it to him.

"It is inoperative now. The governor commuted my sentence."

"What happened? When I came there was no one, and your car is gone..."

"Nobody?"

"David was here."

"And Joe?"

"Joe?"

Barnabas and Phillip looked at each other.

"He was blaming himself for what happened" Phillip said.

"And he took the car... I better go look for him. You stay with Julia and tell her all she wants to know."

* * *

Willie was half asleep on his seat in the waiting room.

"Mr. Loomis" the nurse tried to shake him. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Has...has anything happened?"

"Her condition is stable. If there is any change we will let you know."

"I have to be here."

"You are not helping her any by staying here." She could not resist the urge to lecture him.

"Is she going to make it?"

"The doctor thinks that she has a good chance."

* * *

Joe tested the rope. Strong enough for the job. He tied it to the rafters. That knot would hold too..

And the rafters were solid. Even with his full weight hanging from them, they would hold.

Now he had to make a proper noose. Make the knots both firm and loose enough so that the rope would slide easily through them.

That done, he put a chair under the noose. Soon the collection of mistakes that was his life would end.

He mounted the chair and put the noose around his neck. Now he only had to jump.

"Didn't get here a moment too soon." Barnabas said, grabbing his legs.

"You! What are you doing her? Weren't you supposed to...

"Got a smart lawyer who got me out on a technicality. Come take that thing of your neck and come down."

"What happened? Will the gulls come back?"

"It's a long story. And I'll feel better if you are not wearing a rope around your neck when I am telling it."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Phillip finished. "He didn't want to go there. He did not want them to kill him. But he went. He made no trouble. He tried to make it easy for everybody..."

"But they didn't kill him."

"No. But he believed they would. And he let them tie his hands. You should see the mark he has on his wrists... And when I think I hated him..."

"You don't hate him anymore?"

"I couldn't hate him again...I blamed him for Megan ." He sighed "but I think that I hurt Megan too. When she came to my cell, when she needed me most, I rejected her. Because she had grown fangs. She needed me and I..."

"Don't blame yourself." Julia put a hand on his shoulder.

"And then there is the other one. Derek."

"The one who nearly got you shot by Roger."

"The same one. I found him, yesterday, on the road.. He was standing there, holding a woman in a bloody nightgown. You can imagine what I thought."

"She was Louella, wasn't she?"

"Yes. The gulls had been tearing at her and he was trying to shield her. It stopped and gave them a ride to the hospital.

"And?"

"I knew that the gulls had done that to her. I could see the kind of punishment he had taken to protect her. Yet, I still asked him whether any of the bloodstains were his doing...

* * *

"Well, Joe" Barnabas said after they had put the rope away "we only have two or three problems to clear up."

"Like what?"

"Making sure that Julia never hears of this. If she does she will try to get you back to Wyndcliffe. She believes you should have never left."

"You won't tell her, will you?"

"I won't" Suddenly Barnabas giggled again "I won't if you promise to keep silent about something else."

"About what?"

"Carolyn's part in this." he giggled again. "as far as you know, you never went with Nicholas to raise any spirits. She didn't pay you to stir trouble among the Indians, either."

Nervous laughter shook him.

"Are you all right?"

Barnabas nodded, unable to speak. He gestured to Joe to wait until he calmed down.

"I am having a bad case of the sillies." he finally managed to say. "pay no attention."

The corners of his mouth tugged to form a smile. He fought to control them.

"What I want from you is that you don't connect Carolyn with the gull attack in any way."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her lynched. And you can bet that if they lynch her, they will lynch you too."

And again, he giggled.

"Oh, God!" Joe said with a philosophical sight "not only I can't even kill myself properly. I got to be rescued by a character that can't speak two words without giggling."

Barnabas nodded, Joe's words making him laugh harder.

"Are you going to take long in this?"

Barnabas spread his hands in a gesture of amused impotence.

"Now, Ive seen everything" Joe said. "All right. I'll cover for Carolyn. If they find out about the checks, how can I explain them?"

"You were selling her dirt about Maggie."

"And if they ask me what kind of dirt?"

"You were just making it up, because the money was good."

"You want me to say that I was swindling her?"

Barnabas giggled "that's right."

"I don't like it."

"Would your rather tell them the truth? That thanks to you many of them ended in the hospital?" Barnabas' laughter left him. "Do you think I enjoyed meeting the firing squad? Do you think Willie is enjoying himself now? I'll cover for you. Don't get picky as to how it is done."

* * *

Will Louella recover? Will Davenport invest before he finds out about Barnabas? Will David respond to treatment? For how long will Kenneth not believe in the supernatural?... Stay tuned.


End file.
